Seasons Of Change
by Topaztok
Summary: A cousin of one of the regulars from Seishun High arrived in Japan, marking the season for change. She is Tezuka's classmate, someone who took down Atobe's ego, Oshitari's pen pal, Yukimura's friend and Sandra's competitor. Who is she exactly?
1. Chapter 1

_A cousin of one of the regulars from Seishun High arrived in Japan, marking the season for change as she affects the team as well as those of their rivals. She is Tezuka's classmate, someone who took Atobe's ego down a few notches or two, Oshitari's pen pal, Yukimura's friend and Sandra's competitor in the Tea Arena. Who is she exactly? Read on for more details._

_****FLASHBACK****_

_Late morning, in the teacher's lounge._

_Takashi Kawamura, the power player of Seishun Academy Middle School Tennis Team, walked in and requested for their coach, the dragon lady of Seishun Tennis Team, Sumire Ryuzaki, so as to speak to her. After a while, the famed coach walked out from the staffroom and gestured for him to seat on one of the many sofas lying around. Once seated, she asked "What is it, Taka? You don't normally come and look for me unless it is tennis related and you normally do wait till practice time for that."_

_"Ano…Sensei, I will like to be excused from today's practice session. Only for one day. I got some personal issues to do at home. I told Buchou, but he asked me to consult with you for this." Kawamura mumbled, looking down at the floor._

_"Nothing serious happened, I hope? May I know the reason at least, Taka?" Ryuzaki sensei asked, leaning back into the sofa as she did so, a little crease crossing her forehead._

_"My cousin is coming to Japan today. Her flight will arrive in the afternoon, at the same time as practice. My parents want me to pick her up as they got the sushi store to look after. Though she said she can make it here on her own, my parents still want me to pick her up. It's her first time here on her own, with no parents or whatsoever …." He explained, looking up at her._

_At this, the dragon lady broke into a smile. "No problem then! I thought something nasty happened at home or something similar to that. No worries. Just go. I will explain your absence to the Captain for this. Only this once right? No problem. Introduce your cousin to us next time."_

_"Arigato, Sensei! She will be coming here to study for a while. I will definitely do the introductions then. I take my leave first then." Bowing, he went out of the lounge, just as the bell for the end of the break rang._

_***** PRESENT, AT NARITA AIRPORT*****_

_Looking around the big airport, Takashi certainly felt dwarfed for a while, with all the structure, lights and people. Tourists and locals all zoomed past him, with a purpose in their steps. Looking at his watch, he found that he is about half an hour earlier than expected. After finding a seat, he settled down to wait for the announcement that will bring his cousin to Japan. _

_The next thing he knew, a female voice called out to him from behind "Takashi-kun!" Spinning around, he saw a girl of his age, standing beside him, laughing as she waved at him. He was stupefied at first, wondering who is she. Finally, he recognized her. "Ling-chan!" _

_Ling-chan laughed as she ran forward, hugging her cousin. Tall and slender, she is a sight to behold. Hair tied up in a simple pony tail, she was casually dressed for travel in a kimono styled blouse and jeans, finishing off in heels. She looked up at her cousin and grinned impishly, "It has been a while, Taka-oniichan! What, you couldn't recognize me anymore?" _

_He laughed and replied "You have changed much. Plus, you had my photograph to consult with! I don't have yours!" Ling-chan giggled as she said "Hai, hai. A truce, alright? My flight arrived early; I thought I could get over to your place earlier. I didn't expect you to come and pick me up! Did Oba-san send you over? I told her there is no need to!" _

_"It's your first time arriving in Tokyo all alone. You can't expect us not to worry, ne? Have you got your entire luggage? Then we can go." He reached out for her trolley bag as they walked in the direction of the gates, chatting all the while._

_While in the taxi, they swapped stories of their lives and things that had happened while they are apart in two different countries. Ling-chan peeked at her watch and saw the time. She then whipped around and glared at her cousin, who suddenly looked very uncomfortable under the intensity of her glare. In the deadliest tone she can master, she growled "Aren't you supposed to be at practice now, aniki? It's practice session now right? I remember you telling me how much you want to play tennis before graduation this year! Don't you dare tell me that you skipped practice just to pick me up!"_

_"Er….it's just one session!" Kawamura mumbled, wilting under Ling-chan's furious eyes. If he thought that will pacify his cousin, he is sadly mistaken. Cursing softly in German under her breath, Ling-chan turned to the driver and asked him politely to change lanes, as they are going to the school. The driver nodded and gave Kawamura a grin. Once Ling-chan is assured that they are going to school instead to her relative's place, she turned back to Kawamura and said "Don't give me "it's just a session" excuse! I know how much you want to play tennis and your plans to stop playing tennis after you graduate. Plus, it's the Nationals this year. I want to see you carry the trophy before I leave Japan, thank you very much! Hence, you must go for practice!"_

_"But what will you do while I am at practice? Don't you want to drop your things off at my place first? I can go back to school once you are settled in."_

_"If I go over to your house first, you will be late for practice. Luckily for us, my flight landed half an hour early. While you go off to your practice, I might as well handle my registration and paperwork into the school. Remember I told you that I will attend Seishun for a while? By the time you finish practice, I ought to be done as well. From there, we can go home together. Even if I finish early, I brought a book with me to read." Ling-chan informed him tartly. All this while, the taxi drove into the roadway, leading up to the school. As they passed the tennis courts, Ling-chan called "Oji-san, please stop here for a while."_

_Opening the door, she stepped out, and reached back into the taxi to pull Taka out as well. Pushing him in the direction of the courts, she smiled and pointed at a nearby Sakura tree, where a bench was placed under. "When you are done, we will wait for each other at that bench there. See you in a while!" With a wave, she hopped back to the taxi, which then continued on its way up to the school administration block._

_***** AT THE TENNIS COURTS *****_

_"Kawamura sempai? What are you doing here? I thought you applied for leave today?" A junior asked, with his head cocked to one side._

_"Ano….I finished my business early, that's why I returned." The power player smiled sheepishly, as he looked at the junior. "I better go and get changed."_

_"Hai. The regulars are at Court A. See you later, sempai."_

_***** MAIN BLOCK, IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE *****_

_"Your certifications as well as recommendation letters from your teachers and school all spoke highly of you. I see no reason why I should not let you in to Seishun Middle High. However, looking at your results, I don't think you will fit in as a first year here, though your age indicated that you should be placed there. I will like to put you in the third year but you must pass the entrance exam, so as to satisfy the teachers. Is it fair? If you cannot pass, then we will put you in the second year." The Principal said, looking over his spectacles at the girl who sat in front of him._

_Ling-chan smiled "Arigato, Principal. I will take the exam. Can I take it now? I brought all the necessary writing materials with me."_

_***** TWO AND A HALF HOUR LATER *****_

_Finishing off the last equation of her mathematics paper, Ling-chan fastened and submitted the papers to a reading Ryuzaki sensei, which looked up in surprise. _

_"I am done, sensei. Thank you for waiting for me to finish them."_

_"You are welcome. Are you really sure you want to submit this already? You still have half an hour left to your allocated hour for this paper. It's your final paper."_

_"It's alright. I am sure of these answers." Ling-chan smiled._

_"Very well, I shall hand them in to the teachers to grade. Perhaps you will like to go to the library to wait for the results? I will come along later to tell you how it went."_

_"Arigato, sensei. Which level is the library located at?"_

_"Level 5. Just follow the staircase outside here to the fifth level. You cannot miss it." With a nod, she went out of the room, heading towards the direction of the teacher's offices._

_After a flight of stairs, Ling-chan reached the library. Pushing open the glass doors, she headed towards the bookshelves, intending to get a book to read. Halfway through her browsing of the titles available, she was distracted by a miserable sigh. Looking around, she saw a pig tailed girl, hunched over her books, looking absolutely miserable. Curious, she walked over, to see what the cause for her misery was and saw a page full of English words. Ling-chan then leaned over the girl's shoulder and spoke softly "Sumimasen, do you need help in this?"_

_The girl startled, and whipped over to see who had spoken. Seeing that it is a fellow member of her sex, she relaxed a little. "Ano….it's just that….I don't understand this passage at all. No matter how many times I read and re-read it! I am really very stupid!" She burst into quiet tears. _

_"No, you are not. Just that you do not know what to look out for. Come, dry your tears and let's go through this passage together. I shall explain the parts where you don't understand, okay? Over time, you can do this kind of passages with ease. I am Ling-chan. What is your name? " Ling-chan smiled encouragingly at the girl, while holding a piece of tissue to her. _

_"Sakuno."_

_"So, Sakuno-chan, let's start off with this first sentence….."_

_Hence, instead of reading a book as she planned, Ling-chan spent over an hour, teaching Sakuno and helping her with her English homework, Nearing the end of it, Ryuzaki sensei walked in and saw both of them, heads together over a piece of paper._

_Sensing another presence, Ling-chan glanced up and saw Ryuzaki sensei. Standing up immediately, she bowed. As for Sakuno, she was so engrossed in her homework that she did not look up for a while. Only when Ling-chan nudged her a little, then she looked up, only to find her grandmother looking down at her._

_"Gomen, oba-chan! I didn't see you here. I was doing my homework with Ling-chan's help."_

_"So I can see. Seat down. I am here to see Ling-chan as well. Her results for the entrance exam are out already." Holding out an envelope, she handed it to Ling-chan, saying "Congratulations, Ling-chan. You are now officially a student in this school. Your results for all the papers are inside there. I must say, you impressed all the teachers with your answers. You came very close to full marks. You will be assigned to the first class in the third year, even though you are not of age yet. This is because; the Principal feels that he will be restricting your growth if you are to enter the second year. Details are inside that package, so please read it in detail. Lastly, try to get a set of uniform soon. After all, you will be staying here for a little while."_

_"Arigato. I will do my best." Ryuzaki sensei smiled and nodded. Turning to Sakuno, she added "Pack your books. We are going home after I dismiss the boys. I meet you at the tennis courts."_

_"Hai!"_

_After her grandmother left, Sakuno looked at Ling-chan with wonder. "So you are a new student! Where did you come from?"_

_"I come from Singapore. I will be studying here for a few months before returning. However, I have relatives in Japan. My cousin is a third year student here."_

_"Oh….too bad you are situated in the third year, else we can meet more often!" _

_At this innocent statement, Ling-chan smiled "Even though we are situated in different years, it does not mean that we cannot meet. How about lunch times and after school periods? I will need assistance while I am here. Who to tell me where my classes are located at? Don't worry, Sakuno-chan, I am sure we will meet up often. Oh, speaking of which, can you tell me where can I buy uniforms?"_

_"At a nearby shopping centre, there is a store. However, I have a spare set which you can borrow. After all, you will be staying here for a little while. But the length might pose a problem. You are so tall…."_

_"Let's take a look at the uniform before we jump to conclusions alright? It's late, let's pack up your things and go home. By the way, do you know where the tennis courts at located at?"_

_"Hai. I play tennis in the girl's team. I am meeting oba-chan there later as well. Let's go together!"_

_***** AT THE TENNIS COURTS *****_

_"Taka? What are you doing here? I thought you are supposed to pick your cousin up at the airport and head home afterwards?" Ryuzaki sensei asked, as she gathered the regulars for briefing before dismissing them for the day._

_"Her flight arrived earlier than expected and decided to drop me off back to tennis practice while she handles the administration to enter our school." Kawamura replied. "Gomen, sensei."_

_"Yada, it's alright. Taka, is your cousin the new student transferee, Hitachiin Ling? The tall girl who -" she was cut off by Eiji who then chimed in, "Ne, Taka-kun got a cousin in our school?" _

_"How come you never introduce her to us, sempai?" Momoshiro grinned, "I would love to meet a new girl!"_

_"Tch, lecherous peach butt" Kaidoh hissed._

_"What did you say, baka viper?" The "peach butt" shouted back._

_"New data. Interesting." Inui said, scribbling away in his notebook. _

_"That's enough, Kaidoh! You too, Momoshiro!" their coach snapped, looking at the two rivals. "As I was saying, the new student impressed all the Heads of Departments today as she breezed through all the entrance exams laid out to her. In fact, she finished all the papers before the allocated time. She will be placed in Class 3A, the same as Tezuka. All the teachers present today were full of praises for her."_

_"Arigato, Ryuzaki sensei, for those kind words." A female voice rang out, as Ling-chan walked forward, with Sakuno at her side. "I am the new student, starting from today." She bowed to Ryuzaki, and then turned to the rest, bowing as well "Pleased to meet you all. I am Takashi's cousin, Hitachiin Ling."_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**How do you like it? Please review and share your comments with me! In the next chapter, a familiar character will be introduced to you all. No, he is not from Seishun Academy; instead, he is from Hyotei! Who is he? Stay tuned to find out!**_

_**In the meanwhile, please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

All the tennis players of Seishun Middle High looked at the Ling-chan as she stood there, calmly, next to Sakuno. She smiled at them again as she waited for their reactions. Finally, Tezuka stepped forward and extended a hand out to her. "Welcome to Seishun Academy, Hitachiin-san. I am Tezuka Kunimitsu, buchou of the Boy's Tennis team. We will be classmates from tomorrow onwards."

"Pleased to meet you, Tezuka-kun. Please address me as Ling-chan. There is no need to be so formal with me. After all, you are, in reality, my senior." Ling-chan shook the offered hand as she glazed up at the captain.

After letting go of the handshake, Ling-chan walked to the first person in line and addressed him directly, which happened to be Fuji. She bowed to him as she asked "You must be Shusuke Fuji. I have heard a lot about you from Taka. According to him, you are the genius of this team. Pleased to meet you."

"Konichiwa, Ling-chan. Taka didn't mention that he got a cousin coming over here to study." Fuji smiled back at the young girl.

"Only for a while. Plus, I didn't tell him that I will be coming to Seishun until the last minute." She then looked at the next person in line, who hurried forward to introduce himself. "Konichiwa! I am Shuichiro Oishi and this is Eiji Kikumaru, my doubles partner. I am the Vice Captain of this team."

"Pleased to meet you both. Eiji-kun, you are certainly what Taka has described u as. Very cat- like. I suppose you do like animals very much?"

"Hai, hai!" The energetic aerobics nodded, bouncing on his feet as he did so. "Do you like them too, Ling-chan?"

"Hai. I do. Perhaps when time permits, we can go visit a zoo or something." Okay!" Eiji beamed at her as he replied "Oishi too?" "Why not?" Ling-chan smiled at him.

One by one, Ling-chan made her acquaintance with all of them. Finally, she ended up at the end of the line, where Taka was waiting for her, smiling sheepishly at her. Grinning impishly at him, Ling-chan exclaimed "Taka-oniisan! Pleased to meet you, AGAIN! It is time to go home, don't you agree? After all, we got school tomorrow."

"Indeed, team. You are all dismissed for tonight. See you at next practice." Ryuzaki-sensei said, as she took in the scene before her with amusement, as all the regulars had followed Ling-chan's movements as she moved from greeting one regular to another. "Come on, Sakuno, let's go home." Turning around, she took her leave, with Sakuno following. Before she left, Sakuno waved to Ling-chan with a smile as she called back to her "Arigato, Ling-chan! For helping me with my homework today. I see you tomorrow at school! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight! Sayonara!" Ling-chan called back cheerfully. Turning around her to cousin once more, she asked "Are you ready to go?"

"Hai, hai. Let's go then." Takashi replied, heisting his tennis bag over his shoulder as he reached for one of Ling-chan's suitcases. Before he could do so, a slender hand clasped over the handle of the suitcase as Fuji spoke up "Let me help you with it, Ling-chan. After all, Takashi got to rest his shoulder more often as he is our power player. Plus, I am going the same way as you two." Inwardly, he is actually more curious about this cousin of Takashi.

"Arigato, Fuji-kun" Ling-chan bowed. Together, the whole team walked towards the direction of the school gates, chattering cheerfully together. Once they crossed the gates, the team then scattered in all different directions, each of them heading for home. Fuji and Ling-chan continued to walk on, with Takashi next to Ling-chan. As they strolled back to their respective homes, Ling-chan suddenly asked "Do you know where I can get fresh flowers at this hour, Fuji-kun?"

"Flowers?" Fuji asked, as a frown crossed his face. "If I recall correctly, I think there is a stall at the next corner. But I am not sure if they are still open. Do you need to purchase some flowers?"

"Hai. For oba-san. I brought gifts for the whole family but it will be better if I can get an additional bouquet of flowers for my oba-san. After all, she does adore flowers." Ling-chan smiled at Takashi as she spoke. At this, Takashi said "Yes, but she does adore you more, Ling-chan. There is truly no need for the flowers, you know."

"Lead the way, Fuji-kun. I will try my luck." Ling-chan laughed. At this, Fuji laughed as well as he turned at the next corner, leading to a different street. Though at a distance, Fuji can still see that the florist is still open. He remarked "You are lucky today, Ling-chan. The florist seemed to be open still."

"Really? Good!" Ling-chan exclaimed, as she hurried forward and into the shop as fast as she could without breaking into a run. Once in the stall, the florist hurried forward and greeted her "Konichiwa! What can I get for you today?" "A bouquet of orchids please, wrapped to go." Ling-chan replied, as she pointed towards the kind that she likes. "Yes Madam, please wait a while."

While the florist is busy with her order, Ling-chan walked about the small store. Flowers all over the world are displayed to their maximum beauty. Fragrances and scents of different flowers and shrubs mixed together, creating a fresh and unique scent. While admiring a particular beautiful display of roses, she did not notice Fuji standing next to her for a while. When she turned to return to the counter, she stumbled into him and would have fallen if not for Fuji's quick reflexes. He grabbed her and held her steady before she could fall. "Fuji-kun! You startled me!" Ling-chan gasped, after she recovered the balance. "Gomen, Ling-chan. I just thought of giving you this," he handed a stalk of pink lily to her. "I hoped to welcome you to Japan with this."

"Oh." Ling-chan exclaimed softly, stunned and touched beyond words. Looking at Fuji, she smiled brilliantly as she took the flower over. "Arigato, Fuji-kun. That is very nice of you." She breathed in the scent of the lily as her smile grew bigger "I love lilies more than roses, you know. Many thanks, again." She bowed.

"You are welcome. Now, shall we go and see what happened to your bouquet of orchids?" He gallantly pointed the way with a bow. Giggling at his actions, Ling-chan swept forward, with Fuji behind her. Picking up the bouquet that she has requested for, she paid the bill and left the store, with the lily tucked in a corner of her backpack.

All three continued on their way till they reached the front of Takashi's front door. Ling-chan stopped and looked up at the building for a while as she let her memories and thoughts flow. Takashi smiled at her and said "Home at last, Ling-chan. Come on in!" So saying, he bade Fuji goodbye and stepped in, with Ling-chan's luggage in hand.

Turning to Fuji for the last time in the evening, Ling-chan smiled and bowed as she said "Arigato, Fuji-kun, for both the lily and helping with my luggage. I see you tomorrow at school then."

"Sayonara, Ling-chan. Goodnight." Fuji smiled as he turned to go.

*****INTO THE HOUSE OF TAKASHI*****

"Oh my! Little Ling-chan has grown a lot since I last see her!" Takashi's mother cried, as she hugged Ling-chan. "Did you have a good flight to Japan, my dear? I did send Takashi to pick you up! How come you are so late? I expected you earlier!" Questions flew, fast and furious, as Ling-chan tried her best to keep up with the flow.

"Hai, hai. I had a good flight. Ah, I went to the school to handle my administration matters before coming over. You shouldn't have done that, Oba-san. Taka got tennis practice today. I am fine on my own. I took the entrance exams today while Taka went to tennis practice. That is why I got delayed." Ling-chan explained

"Oh! Well…never mind. So long you are here safely! Have you called your parents to notify them of your arrival here? Now, dinner is going to be ready soon, why don't you go upstairs and rest for a while?" Takashi's mother hovered around her, like a mother hen looking after her chick.

"Hai, I called them the moment I reached Japan. No worries, Oba-san. Ah, no. I am not tired at all. Taka had brought my stuff into my room, so I think I will help you out with dinner. After dinner, I will bring out the gifts that I had brought from Singapore. Now, let's go, shall we? Else Uncle and onii-san will be hungry." Ling-chan soothed her oba-san, smiling all the while at her tactics.

*****AFTER DINNER, IN THE LIVING ROOM*****

"And finally, for you, my dear oba-san, other than that bouquet of orchids earlier, a knitted silk purse!" Ling-chan smiled as she handed the last of the presents to her oba-san, her backpack lying carelessly and loosely on the floor.

"Arigato, Ling-chan! You shouldn't have brought so many gifts."

"Oh hush, it's nothing. After all, I will be staying here for a few months. You refused to take my payment, Oba-san. That is why I insist you take these gifts." Ling-chan grinned.

"No payment. I insisted on that. We are family after all, Ling-chan. Now, how did your entrance exams go?" Takashi's father asked, as he leaned back into his seat, chewing into a piece of fruit that his wife had prepared.

"It went well, Oji-san. I will be starting school tomorrow. Same year as Takashi, though different class." Ling-chan replied, while helping herself to a piece of fruit as well.

"She is being modest, father. She is in the first class, the same as my buchou!" Taka said, smiling from another side of the room.

"You are certainly as intelligent as your mother says, Ling-chan. If you have any problems, make sure you approach Taka for help. Taka, make sure you look after her. After all, she is younger than you!" His father told Takashi sternly.

"Hai, hai."

"How about uniforms? Do you need to purchase any?"

"The Principal mentioned in his acceptance letter that I can go without uniform for a week or so. There is no need to buy uniforms, not yet anyway. I knew a girl from school who said she has an extra set, which I can borrow for the time being." Ling-chan replied.

"Which girl? Oh, my dear, there is no need to borrow one, you know. We can easily pay for it!" Her oba-san exclaimed.

"I know. But I don't wish to. Let me try out the uniform first and we see how, alright? If there is a need to, I will purchase a set on my own. The girl is Sakuno Ryuzaki."

"Ah….Ryuzaki-sensei's grand-daughter!" Taka exclaimed. "How did you know her, Ling-chan? It's your first day here and you already made so many friends!"

Ling-chan explained and it was a long while before the whole family retired for the night. In her room later, Ling-chan laid on the bed as she set up her laptop for usage. Due to the time difference, she is not tired just yet. She logged in to check her e-mails and was about to log off when she saw someone she knows online. Clicking on his username, she set up a conversation with him.

*****CONVERSATION ROOM*****

_**Ling-chan says:**_

_Hello there, Oshitari-kun!_

_**Oshitari-sama says**__:_

_Ling-chan? What a surprise to see u online. Normally, you will come in later. Not that I am complaining. How are you?_

_**Ling-chan says:**_

_I am fine, thank you! Well, I arrived in Japan today, as I mentioned to you the last time we chatted. I just came online to check my e-mails when I saw u online. That's why I dropped by to say hi._

_**Oshitari-sama says:**_

_Where are you now?_

_**Ling-chan says:**_

_In my relative's house, in my room. I arrived in the evening, just in time for dinner after I settled the school's administration matters. _

_**Oshitari-sama says:**_

_Which school? Are you coming to Hyotei Gakuen? As I told you before, I am studying there. We have a foreign exchange student program that might be suitable for you._

_**Ling-chan says:**_

_No. I will be attending Seishun Academy. My cousin is there. I will start school tomorrow. __Third year._

_**Oshitari-sama says:**_

_I see. Congratulations! If you got time, we must meet up. How does the weekend sound to you? This coming sat?_

_**Ling-chan says: **_

_Sounds good. I will give you a confirmation later in the week. I suspect I will have a busy day tml. Can you choose a place? I am not too familiar with the area near here yet. Time to go and sleep, Oshitari-kun. I remember you still have tennis practice tml. _

_**Oshitari-sama says:**_

_A little bit more. I am finishing up a report._

_**Ling-chan says:**_

_Yes, a report due two weeks later. You workaholic. Well, I am gg off first. I see you around. Can you drop your mobile phone no to my e-mail? I reply later. I still got to set up my phone lines in Japan._

_**Oshitari-sama says:**_

_Guilty as charged. But look who's speaking now. Pot calling the kettle black, I say. You are a workaholic too, Ling-chan. Alright, I will drop it later. I look forward to your replies soon. Goodnight, sayonara!_

_**Ling-chan says:**_

_Sayonara! **waves**_

_**The conversation ended at 0010h, conversation closed. Ling-chan appears offline.**_

Back his computer, Yuushi Oshitari leaned back in his leather chair as he smiled. You have arrived in Japan at last, Ling-chan. He mused as he recalled all the memories he had of Ling-chan all these years. "It's certainly good to see you once more." He spoke out aloud into the room where he is sleeping in.

Meanwhile, for Ling-chan, she smuggled into the bed as she closed her eyes to sleep. Her last thoughts are "It's good to see Oshitari-kun again. I hope tomorrow will be a good day…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**As promised earlier, a character from Hyotei introduced! Personally, I think, this whole story for POT will be a very long one. In fact, I am expecting it be my longest piece of work since Rings of Fate (Fruit Basket). No matter how it turns out, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter of mine!**

**So, how will Ling-chan spend her next day at school? What kind of adventures will she have? Stay tuned to find out! Till the next chapter, ja ne! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****EARLY MORNING, IN CLASSROOM 3-A*****

"Konichiwa, I am Hitachiin Ling, but please address me as Ling-can. I came from Singapore and will be here for a while. I am pleased to meet you all." So saying, Ling-chan bowed as sensei clapped her hands together. "Alright, class. So you have met with Ling-chan. Do help her out whenever you can. In the meanwhile, Ling-chan, please sit next to Tezuka-kun over there." She pointed to the empty seat next to Tezuka as she continued "Tezuka, you will be Ling-chan's guide and study companion for now. The Principal requested this of the class chairperson till she is firmly settled in."

At the sensei's comments, whispers and remarks broke out in a hurry. "What? She gets Tezuka-sama as her study companion? Why? I want it too! This is not fair! That wretch!" A girl was whining to her neighbor, who nodded in full agreement, throwing dirty looks at Ling-chan. Some of the other girls in the class seemed to be of similar consent, as they all whispered about Ling-chan behind their hands.

"The Principal requested it? Wow! What did Ling-chan do?" A boy asked.

"Silence! That is enough, Ayame-chan! I heard what you said earlier!" Sensei snapped at the girl, who was whining away earlier. "You will restrict your fan base of Tezuka-kun outside of this classroom, if you will please!" Turning around to the class, she delivered a glare that got the whole class settled down in seconds, with the sole exception of Tezuka, who was seated calmly all along. Turning around to look at Ling-chan, who now looked highly discomforted, she smiled to her and turned back to the class as she said "Ling-chan is actually younger than you all by two years. However, her results are on par or even better than some of you here! I had the opportunity to mark her entrance papers to the school yesterday. I am really impressed with her. If we go according to her age, she should be in the first year. However, the Principal thinks that she should be placed in the third year, so as to develop her potential to the fullest. I agree with him on this matter."

Gasps and exclamations flew around the room at the sensei's works. Most of the class now looked at Ling-chan in a different light now. However, Ayame-chan and some of the other girls still looked highly mortified and unhappy. Seeing their reactions, the sensei continued "The reason for Tezuka-kun to be her study companion is not to help her study as most of you think. I believe that Ling-chan would be more than able to hold on her own in terms of studies. The job of the study companion is simply to show her around the school and to offer help in other ways. Since Tezuka is the class chairperson and the best student in the level, he is the most suitable candidate to guide and help Ling-chan along. I will hear no more complains on this matter, alright? Should I find out that you are not extending your heartiest welcome to Ling-chan during this period, you will get it from me!" She directed this particular sentence to Ayame and her friends, who simply looked elsewhere.

"Now, Ling-chan, get settled in. If you have any problems, do not hesitate to approach myself or anyone else." The sensei smiled at her encouragingly, as she shooed her gently to her seat. "Now, please open your books. We will be starting a new chapter today…" Class soon started as the bell rang for the second period of the day.

*****LATER, AT THE START OF THE BREAK PERIOD*****

"The library is over there, as well as the computer labs. Going down, you can see the canteen from here. That is where you are going now." Tezuka pointed out all the landmarks of the school as both of them walked out of the class after leaning against the window.

"Me? I take it that you don't go to the canteen during break period, Tezuka-kun?" Ling-chan caught his words as she turned from the window to look at him.

"There is no need for me to. My mother will usually pack a bento for me." Tezuka replied. "However, you need to go down. I don't suppose you brought a bento as well?"

"I did. And I need to ask a question. Do you know where Taka-oniisan's classroom is?" Ling-chan asked, as she walked to her table, and started hunting for a particular object. "I got to hand him his bento box as well. He forgot to bring it along today as he got a test to run for this morning."

"His classroom is just down the corridor. I will bring you over there, Ling-chan."

"Arigato."

In a few steps, they reached Takashi's classroom. Ling-chan peeked in as she saw her cousin seated next to the window, brooding, as the rest of his classmates zoomed out of the classroom, all hungry for some food in the canteen.

"Taka-oniisan! I brought you the bento that you forgot to bring this morning." Ling-chan smiled as she stepped into the room, with Tezuka following behind her.

"Ano! Arigato, Ling-chan. So sorry to trouble you." Takashi smiled sheepishly back at her. "No worries. As your cousin and part of our family, we must help each other out!" Ling-chan said.

"Wow, Takashi-kun, you got a cousin in the school? It's the first time I heard you mention it!" A classmate of Taka piped up, as he leaned on him from the back.

"Ah….." Takashi stumbled, as he tried to find words to express what he is trying to say.

"I just arrived. Today is my first day. I am Ling-chan, from 3-A. Pleased to meet you! And this is Tezuka-kun, a classmate of mine" Ling-chan spoke, bowing to the newcomer.

"Ah, everyone knows the great Kunimitsu Tezuka" The guy said, looking at Tezuka with an eyebrow lifted. "I am Hiiragizawa Kyou. Captain of the Karate club. Pleased to meet you too, Ling-chan." Looking over Takashi's shoulder, he whistled as he saw the bento that Ling-chan brought. "Wow! What a feast! Ling-chan, did you make all these yourself?"

"Haha…..Oba-san helped me with it." Ling-chan laughed. "It's nothing much."

"Nothing much? It really looks good!" Kyou exclaimed, as he continue to look closely. He then slapped Takashi on the back and then asked "Go on, Taka-san! How does it taste?"

"It's good." Takashi replied with a smile around his lips as he continued to chew the riceball that Ling-chan prepared. At his words, Ling-chan beamed delightfully. "Thank goodness. I was hoping that it suits your taste!"

"Ah….such a considerate cousin you got, Taka-san. I am envious!" Kyou said, as he continued to eye the bento. "Will you like to try, Kyou-san?" Takashi offered.

"Hai!" Without further ado, he reached for a sushi and chomped on it. "Oishi!" He said, giving a thumb up to Ling-chan who laughed. "Taka-san is so lucky!"

"Arigato. I leave both of you to it then. Tezuka-kun and I will return to our classroom for our own meal. I see you later at home, Taka-oniisan!" So turning, she looked up at Tezuka, who remained silent all the while during the exchange and asked "So, shall we go?" When Tezuka nodded, they left the room together.

Back at their classroom, both opened their respective bentos and Ling-chan took a chance to peek over at what Tezuka got. Catching her expression, Tezuka pushed his bento forward to Ling-chan and said "My okasan made this. Do you want any?" "No. I was just looking to see if there are any dishes that I can learn. Will you like to try some of mine, Tezuka-kun? I infused Singapore flavours into Japanese cooking. I will only take some of your bento if you take mine." She stated.

"Fine." He reached over with his chopsticks as he picked up some pickled salad that Ling-chan made. "What is this?" he asked.

"We call it ah-cha" Ling-chan replied "Made with cucumber and carrot strips, drizzled with lemon juice and crushed peanut. A starting dish. How does it taste?"

"Unique. A little spicy."

"Oops. I forgot to mention that I added a little chilli oil. I find that it gives a favor to it." Ling-chan said, apologetically.

As they continue on their meal, the conversation flowed around food and how different is the food found in two different countries. Finally, when they are about to finish up their bentos, Tezuka suddenly asked "Ling-chan, have you thought what club you are going to join in? Today is Clubs day."

"Not really. I will like to do something for a change. No music and sports for the time being." Ling-chan mused. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Tezuka was quiet for a moment then he suggested "Something of Japan's culture? What do you think of the flower arrangement or even the tea appreciation club?"

"Tea appreciation sounds good. I suppose they focus on tea ceremonies?" Ling-chan asked. "They do. In fact, you can ask our class vice chairperson – Kinominto Tohru. She is the head of the tea appreciation club." Tezuka replied.

"What do you want to ask me about, Ling-chan?" A new voice spoke, as the vice chairperson of 3A entered the classroom, holding a book in hand. A tall and slender girl, with her long hair arranged in a French plait, she is the image of elegance and class.

"Ah, Tohru-chan!" Ling-chan said, smiling at the new arrival. "Did you have a good break? Tezuka-kun was telling me that you are the head of tea appreciation club and that I should consider joining your club. Can you give me more details about it?"

"Sure. The tea appreciation club is set up to appreciate the tea all around the world, as well as to maintain Japan's tradition of tea making. This means that we will explore the skills of tea making, may it be from Japan, China or any other countries in the world. Currently, there are about 25 students in it, and the annual national tea competition will be coming up soon. Seishun will normally finish off within the top three, though never the top. However, I hope to change that this year." Tohru-chan finished off.

"Sounds impressive. Can I come by today, Tohru-chan, to look around and learn? I do have some basic skills of tea. Though I never experience real Japan tea ceremonies, I had learnt the Chinese and Taiwanese's way of tea making." Ling-chan said.

"You will be welcome. After the last lesson, let's go together. Let's hope that we can learn something new together." Tohru smiled back. She hesitated for a while, and then said softly "Speaking of being impressed, I am impressed by **you**, Ling-chan. I saw the results of the entrance exams yesterday. You did really well, though you are two years younger than us. Do not take Ayame's words to heart. She is just being jealous of you. She is a cheerleader in our school, who has a huge crush on Tezuka-kun since he became captain. If she gives you any trouble, do tell me." She added.

"Arigato, Tohru-chan. I really appreciate it." Ling-chan said, giving a bright smile.

"Class is starting soon. See you later." With a bow, she left the pair as the bell rang for the start of lessons.

*****AT THE TE****A APPRECIATION CLUB*****

"Let me introduce to you all, Hitachiin Ling. She is in the same class as me and might join us as a member of this club in the future. Let's all welcome her." Tohru said, as she applauded Ling-chan to the front of the whole club.

"Pleased to meet you all. Please address me as Ling-chan. I will be here for a while, so I hope we will get on well." She bowed.

"Alright. Now that we got the introductions over, today, we will focus on Japan's tea ceremonies. We will use only one set, so that means everyone will pay attention to sensei as she makes the tea. Questions can be posed at the end of the session. As you all know, we are preparing for the national competition. So please do pay attention." Tohru addressed the whole team.

"Hai!" The whole club chorused as one.

After everyone had settled down quickly, only then did their sensei start her preparations for the tea ceremony. With care and grace, she conducted the tea ceremony while explaining every part of the way. She explained how and why she is doing it as the students listened intently, memorizing her every move. Finally, she concluded the whole session as the students broke into discussions.

At the end of the session, Tohru caught up with Ling-chan as she asked "How did it go, Ling-chan? Will you be joining us as a club member?"

"Hai, Tohru-chan. I will be joining you all from now onwards. It has been a good experience today. Thank you." Ling-chan replied, as she pulled on her shoes.

"Good. Are you going home now? Let's walk back together then." Tohru said, as she pulled on her shoes as well. They walked as far as to the school gates where Takashi was waiting for her, with Fuji next to him once more. Both of them bowed to the ladies as they approach them. "Hello boys, have you all been waiting for long?" Ling-chan asked.

"No, don't worry." Takashi replied. "Konichiwa, Kinominto-san." He greeted Tohru.

"Konichiwa, Kawamura-san." Tohru replied. "Are you and Fuji-san here to pick Ling-chan up?"

"Hai, Kinominto-san." Fuji replied with a small smile. "Ling-chan is Taka-san's cousin, and I happen to live nearby. Hence, I decided to walk home with them."

"Oh. I see. Well, I see you tomorrow then, Ling-chan." Tohru said. "Hai, Tohru-chan. Many thanks for today and see you tomorrow! Sayonara!" Ling-chan bowed in her direction. With a wave, Tohru left.

As the trio walked down the road once more, Fuji asked "Have you decided to join the tea appreciation club, Ling-chan? Kinominto-san is the chairperson."

"Hai. I attended the first session today. As I told Tezuka-kun, I wish to experience something different while in Japan. This means no sports or music for me." Ling-chan replied, as she walked in long strides, with the guys keeping pace with her easily.

"Ah, you will learn something new then. It's a good thing, Ling-chan," Takashi said.

"I agree with you on that, onii-san." Ling-chan replied. "How is practice today for you two?"

Conversation then turned to tennis as all three continue walking down the road. In no little time, both Takashi and Ling-chan reached the door of their house. Waving to Fuji who continued on his way, they both entered the house.

And so it continues. As Ling-chan settled comfortably into Seishun's school life, she makes more friends and grew to be well-liked by most of her peers. She has a firm friend and ally in Tohru-chan, who shielded and protected her from the worst of the catty remarks from Ayame-chan, who seems to make life as difficult as possible for Ling-chan. The whole tennis team knew her personally as she is always with Takashi after practice. In addition to that, they all tasted her cooking after Takashi gave Eiji a left over riceball after practice, which he promptly devoured with relish and proclaimed it to be as good as Sakuno's cooking. This then sparked off a competition over Takashi's bento every time afterwards, especially between Ryoma, Momoshiro and Eiji. After she knew of this matter, Ling-chan prepared bento boxes for the whole team to sample. From then on, if anyone has a craving for her cooking, they just need to ask Ling-chan for it.

*** **ONE WEEK LATER, AT THE TEA APPRECIATION CLUB*****

"Alright, may I have your attention please? A week has passed already since we started intensive practice for all kinds of tea ceremonies. In another month, we all will be attending the national competition for the Tea Arena title. For today, I will announce who will be the people representing Seishun Academy. Here is the list." The sensei for the club announced, as she held up a piece of paper in her hand.

Excited whispers and controlled chaos broke out the room at her words. To be selected to enter the competition is an honor itself. However, the main thing is, it will mean that the student in question have the both the attitude and aptitude to carry out the whole tea ceremony by his or herself. Everyone waited breathlessly for the name list, which consist of eight people.

"…..The second last student chosen is Tohru Kinominto, who will represent us in the Japanese and Chinese tea ceremonies. Finally, the student to represent us for all three ceremonies (Japanese, Chinese and Taiwanese style) will be Hitachiin Ling. Congratulations to all eight chosen representatives." She smiled at all.

"All three ceremonies?" A member of the club gasped as she looked unbelievingly at Ling-chan, who appeared in shock as well.

"Hai." The sensei replied. "For the past one week, we have observed you all, before we chose our representatives. Though all of you did well for the Japanese tea ceremony, no one came close to Ling-chan in terms of Taiwan tea ceremonies."

She then continued "Though the eight of you are chosen already, there is no reason for the rest of you to slack off. In fact, I expect all of you to work harder than ever, as there are still the positions of reserves to be considered. Plus, the outfits for the competition have to be designed and made soon. If luck is with us, hopefully, this year, the championship will be ours instead of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Another chapter done! I am so proud of myself. Haha….. Still, how do you all like it? Next chapter will feature Rikkai, where a familiar character will be introduced! What will be the outcome of the competition? Will Seishun emerge as the champion? And how will Oshitari make an appearance in the next chapter?**

**Stay tuned and find out! In the meanwhile, please review! Suggestions are welcomed as well. =)))))**


	4. Chapter 4

*****NEARLY A WEEK LATER, AT THE TEA APPRECIATION CLUB*****

"No, no! We should use something more vibrant! Not the old kimonos that we wore the last time to the last competition!" Tohru cried, as she looked through the collection of clothes the club had for the last few competitions. "Is this all we have?" she turned around and fixed her steely glare at her fellow team members.

Silence greeted her as her team members all looked elsewhere but her furious glare. Finally, the treasurer of the club finally spoke up "Gomen nasi, Tohru-chan, but this is what we had for the past few competitions! If you really want a different look, I am afraid; we have to order new ones, which we could not afford as the school will definitely not approve it!"

"And this is the reason why Seishun has never ever clinched the championship!" Tohru said angrily, as she sat down heavily on a cushion on the floor. "As the President this year, I want to see that championship trophy in our bag!"

"Calm down, Tohru-chan." Ling-chan spoke up, soothing her a little. "Have some tea. Cool your temper. I am sure we can think of something."

"How? How can you ask me to calm down, Ling-chan? Especially when the tea competition is coming up in less than a month?" Tohru asked. "Without something vibrant, we cannot carry our theme off! One of the judging criteria is based on our clothing."

"I know. Let me think for a while." Ling-chan replied, taking a sip of the tea that she prepared while she looked over the rim of the cup at their treasurer. "Yuki-chan, what are the things that the school will approve without a question for our club?"

"Ano….cloths of all kind. Tea sets etc. So long the item is not personalized to a single person and can be used for the whole club, the school will approve of it." Yuki replied hesitantly.

"Ah…..if that is the case, we got our answer, ladies." Ling-chan smiled at this.

"What? You got an idea to solve our problems, Ling-chan?" Tohru looked up at her hopefully.

Ling-chan stayed quiet for a while before she answered "Part of it anyway. Whether we succeed or not, it will depend on us. Or rather, our sewing skills…." Tohru interrupted "Just say it!" "We will purchase the cloth that can be made into kimonos. From there, we will have to apply our own skills instead of ordering custom made ones. If the school should look through the records, they will only see the purchase of cloth, nothing else. They cannot fault us for making it into kimonos. After the competition, we can easily turn them back into the bates of cloth that they are in the first place. However, I have no idea how to make one. Does anyone of you know?" She asked.

"Yes, I know how to make one." Yuki replied, as she thought over Ling-chan's words. "In fact, our mothers will know how to make one. But where can we buy the cloth that we need?"

"We have to scout for it. Look through different fabric shops etc. Until we can find a piece of cloth that can carry off the theme that we decided upon." Tohru decided.

*****AT NIGHT, IN THE CONVERSATION ROOM*****

Ling-chan had explained what had happened earlier during the day

**Ling-chan says:**

_Hence, there is a need to find that piece of cloth that the club needs. And that is how I am going to spend this coming Saturday, Oshitari-kun. I think, I won't be able to go out with u after all. Gomen nasi._

**Oshitari-sama says:**

_That is all you need? To shop for cloth? But are you going to take up the whole day?_

**Ling-chan says:**

_Most probably? I have no idea. We are meeting in the afternoon, at Tokyo Mall, 1pm_**.**

**Oshitari-sama says:**

_Meet me for breakfast there then. There is a place there where I think you might find your stuff. If it works out, then you can bring your friends over to the place that I suggest._

**Ling-chan says:**

_Sounds good to me….but…..Oshitari-kun, are you really ok with this? After all, I was supposed to spend the day with you. But now you got to change your plans because of me._

**Oshitari-sama says:**

_Daijoubu. Do not worry. You will be spending the day with me after all. I am sure you can find what you want at the place I am recommending to you. So I meet you at 8.30am, at the French deli in the mall?_

**Ling-chan says:**

_Hai. I will meet you there then. Arigato, Oshitari-kun. Sayonara._

_**The conversation ended at 1256h, conversation closed. Oshitari-sama appears offline. **_

Back at his computer, Oshitari pushed his specs higher up on his nose. He smiled to himself as he murmured "I am damn sure that you will find what you want, Ling-chan."

*****SATURDAY, IN THE FRENCH DELI, TOYKO MALL*****

"Good morning, Oshitari-kun!" Ling-chan greeted, bowing to him as she approached the table where Oshitari was seated already. "You are early."

"Of course. I must never keep a lady waiting, can I?" Oshitari replied, as he bowed back to her. "Sit down, shall we order?" He gestured to the waiting waitress, who came over immediately, with a menu in hand.

"Good morning, what can I get for you today?" The waitress asked, looking at Oshitari with hearts in her eyes. She ignored Ling-chan totally.

"What will you like, my **dear?**" Oshitari asked Ling-chan, emphasizing on the word "dear" as he looked at her pointedly. Stifling her laughter, Ling-chan turned to the waitress and ordered "Two French breakfast sets, please. Espresso for my le amour over there and a cup of latte for me. Merci beau coup!" She smiled as the waitress nodded unhappily and marched away with the orders. Turning back to Oshitari, she teased loudly "Is that fine, my **dearest**?"

"Hai hai. Anything you desire, sweetheart." He answered as loudly back, while looking at the waitress, who wore an expression of dashed hopes. Lowering his voice, he said "Thank gods for you, Ling-chan, else I will never get those fan girls off my back." Smiling at him, Ling-chan replied cheekily "Well, you got those looks of yours to blame. Plus, if you didn't wear that Hyotei tennis shirt out today, you won't have the problem earlier."

"You are a girl and I don't get that problem with you."Oshitari retorted back, biting back a smile at her over the specs. "Well, I am different. I don't go for your wealth or your looks, Oshitari-kun. You know that I am not that easily impressed." Ling-chan shot back, as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs below the chair.

"Hai, you are certainly different. But I still got my family's wealth to thank for, else how will I get to know you, unless I travel to Singapore?" Oshitari leaned back as well, as he took a sip of the espresso that another waiter brought over. He was clad in comfortably, in a dried fit polo tee, with Hyotei's school sign and jeans, as well as leather shoes. Everything on him just screams about wealth. No surprise that the waitress would want to know him better!

"It has been years, is it not?" Ling-chan mused, as she took a sip of her latte. Dressed in a Chinese top, with plum blossoms on it, jeans and heels, she looks elegant and comfortable as she looked across over table at her pen-pal and friend.

Both Oshitari and Ling-chan knew each other some years back. As Hyotei was one of the richest schools around, they have ample chances to go on overseas exchange trips, so as to learn the culture of other countries. It happened that during Oshitari's first year, they had decided to go on to Singapore, where Ling-chan's school was chosen for the exchange. Because she is fluent in Japanese, Ling-chan was assigned to them, as a guide and to explain the differences between the two cultures. Even though they parted ways a week later, both of them managed to exchange e-mail addresses as they had hit off so well. Since then, they kept a steady flow of conversation between the two of them over the next two years. They agreed, if either one visit either Japan or Singapore, both of them will meet up and have a meal at least. However, due to their schooling, they did not have a chance. Until now.

"So, how did you like Japan and her schooling system?" Oshitari asked, changing the subject as each of them recalled the first time they met. "It's nice. I settled in quite nicely. Though I never expect myself to be jumping grades." Ling-chan replied as she took another sip of the latte.

"I was surprised when you told me that too. Still, I am not complaining. You certainly deserve to be in third year since you studied what we had covered already. Plus, as a third year, your time table should be more or less the same as mine. We can have more time to spend together." Oshitari smirked.

"I don't know about that though." Ling-chan shrugged. "Still, I got a question to ask, Oshitari-kun. How can you be so sure that I will find what I seek today?" She took a bite of the breakfast set that had appeared in front of them while they are talking.

"I am sure. Anyway, breakfast now, questions later." Oshitari replied, as he took a bite of his own breakfast as well. Knowing her impatient nature, Oshitari observed in amusement as Ling-chan glared at him.

All went well, as each of them finished their breakfast with conversation flowing smoothly between them. Finally, they finished their breakfast and Oshitari paid the bill, despite Ling-chan's protests. "Oshitari-kun! You agreed to split the bill!" She insisted while they walked side by side to the escalator that will bring them to the second level. "Did I?" Oshitari replied, as one of his eyebrow lifted in question. "You did!" Ling-chan said. "Are you going to renege on your word?" She accused.

Instead of answering her question, he smiled and kept quiet as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the place he wanted to go. Finally, he spoke again "Ah….here we are. Look, Ling-chan. This is a store where you will find you seek for." He indicated to the store. Ling-chan looked and gasped "A bridal store? Are you kidding me, Oshitari-kun? How in the world am I going to find the cloth for making a kimono here? The kimonos are all ready-made here!"

"Hai, you got that right, but before they are made, they are in bates of cloth. This store prides itself on the fact that the customer gets to wear custom made designs." Oshitari said, as he pushed one of the two glass doors open. A bell chimed as a lady walked out "Oh! Yuushi! You have arrived as you said! Is this the lovely lady you mentioned?"

"Hai, nee-san." Oshitari said, as he pulled Ling-chan to his side. "This is Hitchaiin Ling, my friend from Singapore. Ling-chan, my oneesan, Mayu Oshitari."

"Konichiwa!" Ling-chan greeted her, bowing low.

"Konichiwa! So you are Ling-chan, the girl that Yuushi mentioned often!" Mayu smiled at her happily. Looking at her younger brother, she beamed "You got good taste, Yuushi!"

"Nee-san!" Oshitari growled.

"Hohoho! I won't tease you anymore. Why don't you go and sit down over at the reception area over there, while I show Ling-chan around? There is tea over there." Mayu pointed to the direction as she took hold of Ling-chan around the shoulders "Now, Ling-chan, come over here, I heard from Yusshi that…."

While Oshitari was drinking tea, he heard voices from the back as Ling-chan and his sister discussed about cloths. Leaning back into the chair that he sat in, Oshitari allowed himself a smile as he pulled out a book to read from the table placed at the counter. After another hour or so, he looked at his watch and was not surprised to see that it is approaching 1pm soon. He stood up, walked to the back of the store, where the sewing room is located. He knocked once, but received no reply. Guessing that both females are too engrossed in their conversation, he turned the knob to enter the room.

A gasp escaped from his mouth before he could stifle it. All occupants, of the room spurn around to look at who came in and was surprised when they see Oshitari-kun, standing there, stunned. After all, to them, the stoic Oshitari-sama is not somebody easily impressed. Seeing this, Mayu smiled and asked her brother, "How do you like it, Yushi? Is Ling-chan beautiful to you?" as she gestured to Ling-chan, whom was clad in a kimono of midnight blue, with white plum blossoms and various butterflies printed on it. Due to the satin texture, Ling-chan glimmered faintly under the spotlights, where she was standing under. Throwing him an impish grin, Ling-chan turned slowly, as she waited for his comments on her new outfit. As he still couldn't find his voice, all Oshitari managed was to give a nod. Smiling at him, Ling-chan bowed gracefully and spoke to Mayu, who was next to her brother, grinning from ear to ear, "Arigato, Mayu-nee-chan! Thank you for teaching me how to sew a kimono!"

"You are welcome, my dear. Come to think about it, I got a suggestion for you. How about wearing that kimono you are wearing right now to the tea competition?" Mayu asked, as she looked at Ling-chan with a critical eye, searching for any flaws in the kimono. "It fits you well and it definitely will fit the theme that your school has decided upon."

"I couldn't afford it, Mayu-nee-chan. It's too expensive. Plus, as I told you earlier, the school will not approve of the purchase." Ling-chan protested, as she looked down at the beautiful kimono she is wearing.

"Who said that you are buying a ready-made kimono? I am selling it to you as a bate of cloth." Mayu laughed, as she saw the shocked expression that Ling-chan wore on her face. "Oh, don't worry, my dear! In case you are wondering, I can definitely afford selling it to you at that price! It's not easy to see someone who fits that kimono so well, you know. Plus, you are Yushi's friend." She concluded, as she touched her brother's arm, who was silent all the while, taking in Ling-chan's appearance. At her touch, Oshitari regained his wits with him.

"Indeed, Ling-chan. That kimono looks good on you. You should wear that to the competition. Don't worry about the cost. Nee-san can afford giving it away if she chooses. In the meanwhile, it is about 1pm. It's high time for you to meet your friends." He said, while Mayu nodded in acceptance of his words. However, she startled at the end of the statement.

"Oh? You are leaving soon, Ling-chan? What a pity! I was hoping for lunch and tea with you today!" Mayu said wishfully. At this, Ling-chan replied quickly "I was supposed to go shopping with my friends for bates of cloth today, Mayu-nee-chan. Ano… How about this, let me bring them back here first, to choose the fabrics they need and then we go for lunch together? I will like to treat both you and Oshitari-kun to lunch, to thank you for helping me today."

Since Mayu was in full approval of Ling-chan's suggestion, everything went smoothly afterwards. After changing out of the kimono, Ling-chan walked downstairs to pick up Tohru and the rest of her club mates. While Tohru picked out the bates of cloth that they wish to purchase with the assistance of her club mates and the dressmakers of the store, Ling-chan, Oshitari and Mayu went off for lunch together. Equipped with high quality of kimonos and their skills, Seishun's Tea Appreciation Club easily impressed the judges with their outfits and made their entrance into the finals of the competition.

*****THE DAY OF THE COMPETITON*****

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Annual Tea Arena Grand Final Competition! We are gathered here today to see, which school has the best tea making skills! For this, I am proud to announce, we have both Seishun Academy Middle School and Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku competiting for the title today!" The host announced, as she gestured to both schools, who was seated at the ends of the room, facing each other.

As the announcer continued on, outlining the expectations, time duration etc, Ling-chan observed the representatives of Rikkai. Out of all their representatives, Ling-chan noticed a tall teenager, seated in the middle, who carried himself like a King. Noticing her glance, the person looked up and looked at Ling-chan straight in the eye. Instead of cowing under his intense glaze, Ling-chan lifted her chin in challenge and looked as keenly back at him. A small smile flirted past his lips as the guy turned away this time. Grumbling slightly under breath, Ling-chan turned to Tohru, who was seated next to her and asked, "Tohru-chan, who is that guy in the middle?"

"The emperor of Rikkai-Genichirou Sanada. Their best tea maker. He is also the Vice Captain of the tennis team. I wonder who will be the unfortunate soul facing him this year? I heard he is merciless." Tohru murmured, as she took in the person that Ling-chan was asking on.

"Is it so? Well, we will see in a while." Ling-chan replied, as she continued to observe Sanada, who is now listening intently to the host as he announced the lineup for the schools involved today.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know, our competition will always involve 4 segments. For this year, this will be our lineup - Japanese, Chinese, Taiwanese and the Undetermined style. For each segment, the names of the representing student would be indicated on the board over there." The host waved a hand in the direction of the board. "Without further ado, let us begin! First up, our Japanese tea ceremony! From Rikkai, we have their Vice President – Tadashi Yamamoto and from Seishun, their President - Kinominto Tohru!"

As time passes, each school did their best. Results were shown at the end of each segment and by the time the Taiwanese style tea ceremony ended, Rikkai won the Taiwanese style and tied with Seishun for the Chinese style. This would also mean that Seishun won the Japanese style. Everything now depends on the final round – the Undetermined style!

Looking around the hall, the host smiled and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have now come to the last segment in this competition! So far, both schools are now at a tie and this final round will then determine the winner of this year Annual Tea Arena Grand Final Competition! For years, critics have agreed that this is the most difficult segment as there is no telling what would be the tea ceremony determined. For this segment, a certain type of food would be given to the contestant. Then, based on their own judgment and interpretation of the dish, they have to come up with the tea accordingly. From Rikkai, we have Genichirou Sanada as their representative and from Seishun, we have Hitachiin Ling! Now that we have our contestants, we will now proceed onto our dish of the year! And it is none other than…...western cakes!"

At the mention of the dish, both participants looked up at each other, across the table, as their eyes met. After a minute or so, both Sanada and Ling smiled at each other. Then, bowing to each other respectfully, each went to work. As they worked, Tohru remarked to her members "I hope Ling-chan is able to withstand the pressure of working opposite Genuchirou Sanada. According to my sources, they mentioned that it is nerve wrecking, to work close to him. Somehow, there is an aura that surrounds him."

"Let's just hope Ling-chan will not lose her cool." One of the members, Yuki, murmured softly. "Though I really wonder, what kind of tea will Ling-chan prepare? Western cakes…" Looking over at Sanada, she gasped softly as she clenched to Tohru, jostling her a little. "Look at Genichirou-san! He is preparing Japanese tea! The judges would definitely be blown away by him. He is the best Japanese tea maker in all of Japan! Not fair!" Yuki hissed.

"Hush, what is Ling-chan doing? She is doing something that I never seen before!" Tohru said, as she peered intently at Ling-chan, who is busy preparing boiling water and a transparent glass teapot. "Flowers? What is she thinking of? Shouldn't she be using Western teas or something?"

Indeed, Ling-chan was busy boiling water, preparing the clear and transparent teapot and teacups. However, suddenly, as if sensing Tohru's anxiety, she looked up, straight at her and smiled confidently. The clamp around Tohru's heart then eased a little as she breathed out slowly. Whispering to Yuki who caught the exchange too "She knows what she is doing. Let's have some faith in her. We cannot fear the unknown after all. Here goes all or nothing."

"Contestants, the time is up! Please arrange the tea sets that you had prepared and bring them to the center stage so that the judges are able to view them and judge your pouring skills!" The MC announced. Both Sanada and Ling-chan complied, each stepping forward confidently and elegantly. "Alright, first up, let's have Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku's representative, Sanada Genichirou! Please explain your choice!"

"Arigato. I have prepared the traditional Japanese green tea, the pride of Japan, to go along with the cakes. Western cakes are not a novelty to us as Japan did experience the influences of the West in the past. Being very heavy and rich, it needs something to be light and digestive. Therefore, green tea is most suitable as it will leave a lingering aroma and fragrance, while aiding those who ate the cakes any form of indigestion. In addition, as tea ceremonies are about the traditions and customs of tea, I find it benefitting to honor Japan, the place of my birth and the place where we are standing now. I shall now pour the tea." So saying, he lifted his hands and poured out several cups, before passing them to the attendants next to him, so as to bring it to the sitting judges to sample. Once the attendants are on their way, he spoke again. "I have used the best tea leaves found in the Yamagata mountain region, where they are exposed to the dew of spring and used clear spring water. Under such conditions, the flavor of tea would definitely be brought out to the maximum. With this, I take my leave." Sanada then bowed and walked back to his seat, by passing Ling-chan on the way. Looking at her out of the eye, he nodded.

"Arigato, Genichirou-san! Now, let's have Seishun Academy Middle School's representative, Hitachiin Ling! Please explain your choice!"

"Arigato, MC" Bowing to the MC, Ling-chan turned around to face the audience. Bowing again, she spoke in a clear manner, nothing in her actions that showed her inexperience "Konichiwa, honorable judges, ladies and gentlemen. I have prepared a pot of flower tea and I shall prepare it now as it cannot be soaked for too long. Timing is essential and please observe the effects." So saying, she lifted the clear kettle and poured a stream of hot water into the teapot, eliciting gasps from the audience as she did so. "Oh my goodness! Did you see that? A flower bloomed!" "So pretty!" "What tea is that?" "It's a purple shade! Lovely!" "Oh, look look! Other than the main bloom, there are little flowers next to it too!"

Smiling at her excited audience, Ling-chan then poured out the tea into western tea cups and placed an orchid next to the teaspoon. She then said "but that is not all! Please watch what I am doing next!" She then picked up a prepared lime and squeezed a drop into each cup. Once the drop came into contact with the tea, the colour changed to a vivd and lovely shade of pink. Exclamations flew up again. "Oh my god! It's magic!" "kawaii!" "Ohhhhhh!" Gesturing to her attendants, the cups were borne away to the judges, some who were looking eager and expectant.

"As mentioned earlier, Western cakes can be very rich and heavy. Therefore, it needs something to be soothing to accompany it, so as to bring out the flavors of the cakes. However, the tea must not be so overpowering that it blots out the tastes of the cakes. This will make the eating of the cakes unfruitful. Therefore, the tea must be light yet benefitual as well. The tea that I had prepared is sweet pea flower tea. As you have seen, it's initial colour was a pale purple shade. After adding something acidic, it turned to pink. Hopefully, after drinking the tea, all of you will be in the pink of health." Ling-chan dimpled. "However, other than the colour issue, it is to help in digesting the cakes so that it will not cause bloatedness. Flowers have nutritious values as well and will help in detox and beautification of the skin. This is a suitable tea for all ages as children will love the change of colour while adults will benefit from it directly. With that, thank you for your attention." She bowed for a final time to thunderous applause before taking her own seat.

Once seated, she looked across the grand stage to Sanada and nodded back. Both of them smiled at the same time and then looked towards the judges who were discussing the results feverishly. Next to her, Tohru whispered gleefully "Well done, Ling-chan! You certainly set Genichirou-san in his place! He has never faced such pressure before! Even if we don't get the trophy, you had made my day already!" "I am aiming for the trophy though. We do stand a good chance after all, Tohru-chan." Ling-chan replied softly, still looking at the judges. Finally, the long waited results came out.

The MC walked to the center of the stage, beaming as he announced "Thank you for waiting, ladies and gentlemen! The results have finally arrived after an intense discussion by the judges! By means of intense, I really do mean it! Before I release the results, I will like to ask that everyone gave a hearty round of applause to these 2 schools and their students! They did a marvelous job!" Once done, he then breathed in and said slowly. "The winner for the Annual Tea Arena Grand Final Competition 2009 is…. Both Seishun and Rikkai!"

Screams and yells exploded in the competition hall as students of both schools lost their composure and hugged their peers tightly. However, in the midst of it all, Ling-chan and Sanada sat through it, while looking at each other. Finally, at the tugging of Tohru-chan who was weeping with joy, Ling-chan turned away.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**How do you like it, readers? Personally, I enjoyed writing the scene between Oshitari and Ling-chan in the deli the most! Poor waitress! LOL. Coming up, 2 other people are going to make their entrance. Can you guess who is it? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

***** 2 WEEKS LATER*****

"Why must I go and collect?" Ling-chan grumbled as she looked at Tohru. "You are the President, you should go and collect for the school!"

"But I can't make it due to piano lessons! Come on, just collect and go. In case you are thinking of pinning your hopes on my Vice-President, you can jolly well forget about it. He is terrified of Genichirou Sanada who had confirmed that he will be picking up the trophy for his school. You are the only one who can withstand Genichirou-san!" Tohru said exasperatedly as she packed her books away for the day. "The details are on the paper, just follow the directions! Anyway, I told Genichirou-san already. His number is on the paper."With a quick fleeting smile, Tohru walked off briskly.

"! Tohru!" Ling-chan yelped.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Since there are 2 winners this year, the trophies have to be prepared so as to give them out accordingly. We will like to request the schools to pick it up in 2 weeks time. Details will be given out in due time. Thank you" The Head Judge said, smiling at the eager students before him. Reaching out to both Ling-chan and Sanada, he spoke "Well done, both of you. I am very impressed this year. Both of you had raised the standards of the competition to new heights and had set a record for all to come. I really enjoyed the teas that you had prepared. You two should try out each other's tea. It will give you a deeper understanding of each other and your styles." So saying, he beamed and walked away, leaving the 2 teenagers standing quietly next to each other.

Finally, Sanada spoke "Omedeto, Hitachinn-san." "The same goes for you, Genichirou-san." At a loss for words, both kept quiet for a while longer. Just as the silence is getting to both of them, a new voice rang out. "CONGRAULTIONS, LING-CHAN!" With that Eiji bounced into sight and practically pounced on the girl, who lost her balance, falling onto Sanada who caught her quickly and held her steady. He then snapped at Eiji, "Be careful, Kikumaru-san!"

That tone really snapped Eiji back into his senses as he practically leaped back from Ling-chan who was trying to recover her balance "Yikes! It's the emperor of Rikkai!" "Gomen nasi, Genichirou-san, Eiji-kun…can be overly excited at times." Ling-chan said as she withdrew away from Sanada's arms. "I know that. Daijoubu, Hitachinn-san?" Sanada asked. "Hai, I am fine, arigato." Looking at Eiji who was now hiding behind a pillar, she smiled gently, just as she would coax a frightened cat "Come on now, Eiji-kun, just apologize to Genichirou-san. He won't bite!" "Gomen, Genichirou-kun!" Eiji squeaked in fear.

Turning around to face him, Ling-chan said "I didn't know that you are familiar with Eiji-kun. How did you know him?" Sanada just grunted "Tennis." "Ano…no wonder! You are the fuku- bouchou, aren't you?" At Sanada's nod, she continued "Then you will know the rest of the boys then! Kawamura Takashi is my cousin. Would you like to meet them? I suppose they will be coming in a while since Eiji-kun is here."

Just as Sanada was about to answer, an arrogant voice suddenly drawled out "What a surprise gathering here today! I didn't know that there is a tennis meet today! Did you plan this, Oshitari? Otherwise, don't tell me you skip school and refuse to go out for lunch with ore-sama because you are interested in tea ceremonies!" Looking over at the source of trouble, Ling-chan narrowed her eyes a little as she spotted an arrogant guy with an attitude to match walking next to Oshitari, who in turn, was walking towards her. Looking behind the pair, Ling chan found the Seishun's tennis boys walking in.

Franked on all 3 sides by boys, Ling-chan felt a little trapped in. Looking over at Oshitari who stood in front of her, she asked "What brings you here? It's supposedly school time!" "I came to watch and observe the competition. Nee-san asked me to take photos of you in the kimono that she designed." Smiling at the expression on her face, Oshitari grinned "Anyway, I wanted to skip class too. It's boring." Jerking a thumb over at his companion, "this is Atobe Keigo, my classmate. When he heard I am skipping class, he came along too."

"Pleased to meet you, Atobe-san. I am Hitachiin Ling." Ling-chan said, bowing slightly. Next to her, she felt Sanada tensing up. Waving a hand, she said "This is Genichirou Sanada." "Hai, I knew him before you, Ling-chan." Atobe drawled. Inwardly, Ling-chan frowned at the easy way that Atobe addressed her by her name but did not show anything outwardly. Instead, she said "Indeed." "Of course! Anyway, now that you won the competition, how about coming to lunch with ore-sama? You should be honored that ore-sama is granting this privilege to you. Not many girls get such chances, you know! Ore-sama is going easy on you because you are Oshitari's friend!" Atobe said, looking down his noise at her.

"Chee…Monkey King. Drama queen. Or is it supposed to be drama monkey king?" A quiet voice to the left of Ling-chan suddenly sounded out. "Ryoma! Don't be rude!" Oishi admonished, just like a mother. At this, Atobe raised an eyebrow "Oh, that little brat is here as well? I don't see him anywhere! The consequences of being too short I suppose. Poor baby!"

At this, Ling-chan snapped. "Atobe-san! That is enough! As a sempai, are you bullying your kouhai? Shame on you! Picking on someone who is younger than you to boot! Despite your wealth and family, you know nothing about manners! Please leave here immediately. You are not welcome and you shouldn't be here in the first place! If you don't, I will have the Security hustle you out now!" At this, Atobe raised another eyebrow too "Oh, we got a spitfire here! I like it! Initially, I thought you are those that are meek and docile kinds, so as to appeal to the likes of Oshitari!"

"That's enough, Keigo." Oshitari interrupted. "Gomen nasi, Ling-chan, to spoil your day like that. I came to offer my congratulations. I see you online alright?" Without waiting for Ling-chan's answer, Oshitari turned and grabbed Atobe, who protested at leaving so early. Looking over at the silent group on her left, who showed different expressions, Ling-chan observed stunned looks to awe and to smiles. Glaring at the center of the lot, she beckoned and Ryoma strolled out, with hands in his pockets, caring not a wit in the world. "Ryoma, that is plain rude. I am expecting better from you. As much as you don't like him, that is no room for rudeness. Don't do it again, alright?"

Sighing softly, Ling-chan turned to Sanada, who had been on her right all the while. "Gomen, Genichirou-san, for you to witness such an outburst like that. Can we meet some other day for the sampling of the tea that you made? I would like to try it as Sensei suggested." "Hai, Hitachiin-san. Perhaps I will see you again when our schools collect our respective trophies. As for Atobe-san, don't worry about it. In fact, it is impressive that you stood up to him. I don't see any girls standing up to him at all. You are the first." He gave a tiny smile. "Well done." Ling-chan laughed out loud at this.

*****BACK TO PRESENT*****

"Sigh… where is it again? It stated that it is at near Tokyo Hospital, just around the corner. I am now in front of the Hospital but I don't see it anywhere!" Ling-chan sighed softly.

"How about going together?" A male voice suddenly spoke up. At this, Ling-chan practically jumped out of her skin. Whirling around, she saw Sanada leaning against the wall, looking at her. Wearing a cap and dressed in tennis clothes, he walked towards her. "Sanada-san!" Ling-chan smiled. "Konichiwa!"

"Konichiwa, Ling-san. Lost, are you?" Sanada tried to suppress a smirk but was not too successful about it. Hearing and seeing it, Ling-chan pouted a little. "Mou… Genichirou-san, you are mean! I just arrived in Japan after all! As a sempai, you should be more forgiving." She waited until Sanada walked beside her, leading the way. "A new student?" "Hai! I arrived from Singapore a few weeks ago." "Hm."

While Sanada was leading the way, Ling-chan made some idle chatter, so as fill in the silence. As compared to the first time that they met, the atmosphere was definitely more relaxed. After the competition, both of them exchanged handphone numbers and e-mail addresses, so as to follow up on each other's offer of the tea that was prepared for the competition. In addition, after getting the order that she was to pick up the trophy for her school, Ling-chan sent a short message to Sanada, informing him about the date when she will go down and collect the trophy. A friendship between the 2 of them bloomed as time passed as they do text each other regularly about tea and other activities. However, Ling-chan did not tell him about her being an exchange student, until now. As much as she tried, she cannot get Sanada to address her as "Ling-chan." The most that he was willing to was to address her as "Ling-san." Eventually, Ling-chan gave up.

Reaching the door of the tea store, Sanada stopped as he gestured to Ling-chan to enter before him. Opening the door, Ling-chan stepped in and glanced around. Teapots and cups of various colours and designs were showcased all around the room, reflecting the teas available around the world. Eyes widened with wonder, she stepped closer to the display cases as Sanada walked towards the counter where an elderly couple was seating behind the counter. Bowing low, Sanada addressed the couple respectfully, "Konichiwa, oji-san, oba-san."

"Ano…Sanada-san!" The woman smiled gently at him. "Welcome, welcome! Are you here to pick up the tea leaves for yourself and your family?" Looking at Ling-chan who was still observing a particular beautiful Chinese tea set, she gestured "Did you find a girlfriend at last?" "Wife, don't jump to conclusions! Give poor Sanada a break will you? Are you really that eager to see him attached?" Her husband shooed her away, as he brought forth some packages to Sanada, who nodded his thanks. He then asked "Are you here for the trophies? Seishun called to say that they will be collecting today. Is that the girl?"

"Hai, Oji-san. I am Hitachiin Ling, pleased to meet you. Pardon my manners earlier, it's not everyday that I can see a very beautiful set of Chinese tea set from the Qing Dynasty. I was mesmerized by it." Smiling at the old man who beamed back at her for her observations, Ling-chan continued "I am here to pick up the trophy for Seishun while Sanada-san is here to pick up for his school." "Ah! You are the girl who tied with our dear boy here? That's incredible! For years, Sanada-san won the championship with no one coming close to his standard at all! I wonder, can I try some of your tea someday?" The old lady exclaimed, eyes shinning bright.

"Of course! It will be my honor." Ling-chan bowed. "I brought the ingredients required today, as I promised Sanada-san that I will brew it for him today. Perhaps you can enjoy it with us?" Hearing this, the old lady bustled from her counter and to a door on the right side of the store. Sliding the door open, she gestured them in as she hurried to fill a kettle so as to boil the water required. "Which tea set would you like to use?" The old man asked, looking on in amusement at his wife. "A clear Western set." Sanada replied for Ling-chan while she unpacked her shoulder bag carefully, bringing out a box with all the required ingredients. In addition, she took out a bento box and uncovered it, showing layers of little western cakes and cookies.

"You certainly came well prepared." Sanada murmured as he sat down next to Ling-chan, who was busy ladling all the flowers required into the pot. The elderly couple was watching it, mesmerized as the flower bloomed. Setting down the kettle carefully on the stove, Ling-chan replied "It was meant for Yukimura-san, your bouchou. You mentioned to me that you are visiting him today, aren't you?" Serving the couple in front of her first, before pouring a cup for Sanada, Ling-chan looked at him directly in the eye. Her reply was to get a raised brow in return.

A few days ago, after Ling-chan informed Sanada about the appointed date to collect the trophies, Sanada mentioned that he was going to visit his bouchou afterwards, who was in hospital. Hearing about Yukimura Seiichi from her own cousin, Ling-chan was curious about the bouchou of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. When asked whether she can visit as well, Sanada could find no reason to deny her as Yukimura was curious about the girl who tied with him during the competition too. He agreed but he did not expect that she would bring a visiting gift for his bouchou!

After an hour or so, Ling-chan and Sanada took their leave, while the couple bowed them out of the store, telling Ling-chan to come and visit them more often. At this, Ling-chan promised before she took her leave of them. Stepping out of the store, she reached over for the trophy that Sanada was carrying for her but was denied of it as Sanada whipped it out of her reach. Surprised, she asked "What's that for? You got your own trophy, Sanada-san!" "I am helping you to carry it. You got packages to carry too, don't you? After all, Oji-san decided to gift you with a pair of the Chinese tea cups that you so admired." Sanada replied, as he led the way into the hospital.

"Jealous?" Ling-chan teased, as she walked beside him, pausing in front of the lift doors. When the doors opened, Sanada grunted "4th level." "Hai." While the lift ascended, Sanada asked the question that was nagging at him for the past hour "Why did you bring cookies and cakes for Seiichi? To visit a patient, the common gift ought to be flowers or something."

Just then, the doors opened and both of them stepped out together. Ling-chan replied while walking "Because I want something practical. Flowers are nice to see but practically useless, don't you agree? Plus, you told me that he had some breathing problems. There is pollen in flowers, which can cause allergies for people with respiration problems. Since I promised to brew the tea for you, I thought of bringing some for Yukimura-san as well. The tea was meant to go with cakes and cookies and they are just something extra that I made yesterday at the same time." Halting out the door that carried the sign "Yukimura Seiichi", she knocked softly. A soft voice called out "Enter."

When Ling-chan opened the door, she was struck speechless. Seated on the bed, reading a book was one of the most beautiful boys that she had ever seen. Wavy black hair with hints of blue and deep brown soulful eyes that one can drown in. A gentle expression was on his expression as he looked over at his visitors. Catching sight of Sanada behind her, Yukimura smiled gently as he placed the book he was reading earlier aside. He then reached out a hand to Ling-chan. "Welcome, Hitachiin-san. I am Yukimura Seiichi."

"Ano…Pleased to meet you, Yukimura-sempai. How did you know my name?" Ling-chan asked, as she took a seat next to Yukimura while Sanada deposited all the parcels and his bag on the floor. "Sanada told me." Yukimura replied as his eyes searched the girl's features seated in front of him. Liking what he saw, he continued "I was curious how the girl who tied with Sanada looked like and I must say, I am impressed." At Ling-chan's puzzled expression. He explained "For years, Sanada won the Tea championship as if it was his event. No one really gave him a hard time for it. You are the first one who did so. In fact, Sanada told me so himself." Throwing a teasing look at his friend, who humphed and looked away, Yukimura turned back and saw Ling-chan was grinning away.

"Well done, Sempai, you are the only one I know who can make Sanada-san make such a disgruntled expression! Students from both your school and mine are terrified of him." Ling-chan laughed as Sanada's expression soured a tad further. "Oh, first name basis already?" Yukimura asked, with a tilt of his head as he looked at Ling-chan. "If that is the case, may I call you Ling-chan, Hitachiin-san?" "Of course! I would prefer no other way!" Ling-chan smiled warmly back. "Speaking of which, I brought something for you!" Saying so, she got off the bed and to her bag and retrieved a familiar bento case. "I made all these cakes and cookies last night and thus, they are very fresh. There was supposedly more but some got eaten earlier as I went to pick up the trophy from a store nearby here. Please try it while I go get some tea for you. It's the tea that tied with Sanada-san after all!"

While Ling-chan went out of the room in search of some hot water, Yukimura looked over at his friend who was seated in the only chair in the room. Catching his eye, Sanada grunted and look away while Yukimura grinned. There was no need for words between them as they are friends for so long already. However, Yukimura could not resist teasing his fuku-bouchou. "Mou…Sanada, Ling-chan is certainly a wonderful girl, right? Imagine a girl to give you such pressure at the competition!" "Just eat those cakes, Seiichi." Sanada growled. "Did you have them earlier?" Yukimura asked as he took a bite out of them. "Oh, these are good! Do you want any?" "No! I tasted the cakes and cookies already." Sanada replied.

"Did I hear the word 'cakes AND cookies'?" A bubbly voice burst out as the door burst open. The demon and baby of Rikkai, Kirihara Akaya clamored as he sprinted in, with the rest of the team following behind slowly. "Akaya, manners. You should have knocked at least." Yanagi Renji admonished softly. "I can't help it! Can I have some of those cookies, bouchou? They look good! Chocolate too!" Laughing at their baby, Yukimura refused as he said "No, Akaya. These are gifts from a new friend of mine. How would it look if I gave it to you straight without asking for her permission? How would she feel?"

"She? It's a girl?" Kirihara yelped in shock as he looked at his bouchou in awe. "Even in the hospital, you are able to get girls to give you cookies? Bouchou, you are the greatest! Can you teach me how to do that huh? Please?" "Oh please, you will never be able to get the girls, no matter how hard you try." Sniggered Kuwahara Jackal as he clamped a hand on the baby's shoulder, pulling him away from the cookies. The rest of the team, save for Sanada, Renji and Yukimura were all laughing away.

"How would you know? He had never tried after all." Ling-chan spoke up as she opened the door with a thermo flask and cup in hand. Smiling at the stunned expressions on the player's faces, she nudged Jackal aside as she handed Yukimura a cup of tea that she had prepared. Smiling in return with thanks, Yukimura took a sip and closed his eyes as the flavor hit his taste buds. While Yukimura was distracted, Ling-chan stole a cookie from the bento in his lap and offered it to Kirihara with a mock whisper "Hurry up and eat it! Else you won't get it!" At this, Kirihara nodded and hastily chomped down on the cookie, crumbs flying all over the place.

"You are going to spoil him rotten, Ling-chan." Yukimura remarked as he opened his eyes again. Looking at his team, he waved a hand towards the girl, who sat on the bed next to him. "Gentlemen, this is Hitachiin Ling, the wonder girl who tied with your fuku-bouchou in the Tea Arena competition this year. Thank her, Akaya. She made those cookies, cakes and tea." "Oh, arigato, Ling-chan!" Kirihara said with his mouth full, spewing out a few cookie crumbs. Sighing, Sanada reached out and yanked the demon away, while Yukimura offered Ling-chan a tissue to clear her skirt as some crumbs were spilled on her skirt. Pulling the demon to the side, Sanada snapped like the emperor that he was named for. "Address her as Hitachiin-sempai, Akaya! She is your sempai after all!"

"No, I am not. I am younger than him." Ling-chan called out as she threw the tissue paper into the waste basket with a single flick of her wrist. Jackal whistled as the paper went in perfectly. At this, Yanagi spoke up. "You are Hitachiin-Ling, the cousin of Kawamura Takashi, powerhouse of Seishun Middle School right? Though you are supposed to be in the first year, you were assigned to the third year, first class, as your entrance tests were outstanding. So in truth, Akaya must still address you as sempai as your rank is higher than his, despite the age difference." Glancing over at the spectacled boy, Ling-chan raised an eyebrow as she enquired "Yanagi Renji, I presume? Inui-sempai told me about you."

Following which, the whole team was introduced to Ling-chan. However, when it came to Kirahara, the little demon was up to his tricks again. Standing in front of Ling-chan, he proclaimed "I am Kirihara Akaya, the best tennis player on this team! Nice to meet you, Ling-chan!" He ducked a punch thrown to him by Niou Masaharu as he continued "However, because of my sempais, I must address you as Hitachiin-sempai! But if you make even more cookies for me, I will address you as Hitachiin-sempai willingly!" Ling-chan was laughing away at this as Sanada glared at the little demon.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Another long chapter! Phew! I hoped you all enjoyed it! Within a few weeks, Ling-chan accumulated the might of 2 powerful tennis teams in Japan! What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out! **hint: Atobe Keigo is coming out next! What will happen between Ling-chan and the self proclaimed "ore-sama"? ****

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****CONVERSATION ROOM*****

_**Oshitari-sama says**__:_

_Gomen, Ling-chan, about the incident at the competition that day. Keigo can be too carried away at times. After all, he is the only son of the Atobe family._

_**Ling-chan says:**_

_Daijoubu, Oshitari. Guys like him don't faze me at all. Should he cross the line, I will just simply put him back in his place. Has your Mayu nee-san seen the photos you took yet?_

_**Oshitari-sama says**__:_

_Hai. She is very happy about it and was thinking of asking you to model for her shop. After all, a new season is coming and she needs to change the designs and layouts._

_**Ling-chan says:**_

_LOL! Come on, I am no professional model. Thank nee-san for me but no. Plus, I need a partner for such things right?_

_**Oshitari-sama says**__:_

_Ling-chan! Who says you are not professional? You should have seen the photos that Oshitari took of you during the compeititon! You are gorgeous, my dear!_

_**Ling-chan says:**_

_?_

_**Oshitari-sama says**__:_

_Gomen ne, Mayu-nee san stole my laptop. That was her earlier._

_**Ling-chan says:**_

_Hahahahaha! *sets up video call*_

_Ling-chan will like to have a video call with you. __Accept __or __Decline_

_Oshitari-sama accepts_

Smiling at the screen and web cam, Ling-chan smiled at Oshitari and Mayu-san, who smiled back. "Konichiwa, Mayu nee-chan." "Konichiwa, Ling-chan! Now, what is this about not being a professional? You are one! Have you seen the photos that my little brother took? It really brought out the kimono very well!" So saying, she held up several photos for Ling-chan to see.

"That's because Oshitari-kun is good. Not because I am a professional." Ling-chan replied, after glancing at the photos. "Anyway, I didn't realize you took so many shots, Oshitari-kun" She gave a sly grin at the teenager who looked straight back at her, nothing giving away on his poker face. Seeing this, Mayu giggled. "That's right!"

"Nee-san!" Oshitari admonished. "That's rude. I am acting on your orders after all!" At this, Mayu laughed outright "Hai, but I said a few shots will do. You took over 100 of them and Ling-chan occupied more than 30 shots!" "Nee-san!" Oshitari tried again. "Hohohoho!" Mayu laughed in glee, seeing her little brother in acute embarrassment. "Oh dear, oh dear, I won't tease you anymore." She sniffed, as she wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye. Turning back to the webcam where Ling-chan was grinning at the discomfort of Oshitari, Mayu said "Come over to our house for tea this Sunday, Ling-chan. I want to thank you properly for modeling the kimono so well! Thanks to you, my orders increased drastically after the Tea Arena as girls from other schools saw how a kimono can make one look really elegant."

Continuing, Mayu gave the smiling Ling-chan an impish smile as she asked "Or is it because you were surrounded by guys from 3 different schools? I heard Keigo was there and you took his ego down a notch or two. Some of the girls who came to my shop were telling me about it!"

"They did? What did they say?" Ling-chan asked. "They were telling my shop attendants how rude you were to reject Keigo's invitation and that it must be the kimono that attracted Keigo in the first place. Hence, they want an identical kimono so as to attract Keigo's attention. Silly girls." Mayu snorted in a very ladylike manner in disdain. "As if Keigo would be attracted by those girls! In fact, he would flee in the other direction! Is that right, Yuushi?"

"You can't blame them, nee-san. After all, Keigo does have over 23 fan clubs in Japan. Other than being a fan, some of them hope to be the next Lady Atobe." Oshitari said as he leaned back in his chair. "23?! What does he do? Is he a star or something? However, despite his popularity, his diva-ish attitudes just puts me off! Mayu nee-chan, he was just plain downright rude that day!" Ling-chan complained. "That's Keigo for you. We can badmouth about him when you come over on Sunday for tea, Ling-chan. Do say yes!" Mayu said.

"Hai, arigato, Mayu nee-chan." Ling-chan agreed. "Excellent! You can model more kimonos for me on Sunday!" Mayu said, as she clapped her hands happily. At this, both Oshitari and Ling-chan sweat dropped at this. "Hohoho! Well, but I did design some kimonos with Ling-chan in mind! No one will be able to carry it off except her!" Mayu defended herself. Laughing at the glare that Oshitari sent his sister, Ling-chan chimed "Daijoubu, Oshitari. I would be pleased to model for her on Sunday. After all, who has the chance to get the best kimono designer in the whole of Japan to sketch and make so many gorgeous kimonos for her? I am honored, Mayu nee-chan, I would be there on Sunday, 1pm."

*****SUNDAY, AFTERNOON*****

As promised, Ling-chan turned up at the Oshitari's mansion promptly at 1pm on Sunday, courtesy of Mayu and Oshitari, who sent a BMW to pick her up despite her initial protests. However, looking at the stretch of driveway from the gates to the mansion now, Ling-chan was thankful as she would be spared from walking such a distance! She then return musing with amusement on the online conversation that she had with Oshitari the night before, as he reported that Mayu was wondering which car that she should send to pick Ling-chan up – the limo, Mercedes, Jaguar or the BMW? Ling-chan was horrified at first, at the mere thought of anyone sending a luxury car just to pick her up and stated that she could get there by herself. However, her loud protests were overruled as Mayu told her that the mansion is quite far away and that it is not safe for a girl to be travelling alone and so far at that! At first, Mayu had demanded for the limo to be sent but Ling-chan threw Oshitari a pleading look which he acknowledged by suggesting that they send the BMW instead, as a limo would have difficulty handing the corners near Ling-chan's house. At this, his sister agreed unwillingly.

As the car reached the steps leading to the doors of the mansion, Ling-chan was yanked from her thoughts as she saw Mayu and Oshitari waiting, dressed formally. Looking down at her smart but casual clothes, as the car pulled to a stop, Ling-chan wondered out loud "Oh dear, perhaps I should have dressed up a tad more?" "No need for that, Ling-chan, since you would be changing your clothes anyway. Welcome to my home, Ling-chan." Oshitari said, as he opened the door for Ling-chan and extended a hand out to her, to help her out of the car. "Hai hai! Welcome, Ling-chan! Come come, let's go get you changed. The party is going to start in an hour! Shoo, Yushi, leave us girls alone. I will return with your gorgeous date in an hour's time." Mayu said, as she grabbed hold of Ling-chan, pulling her in one direction in the mansion.

"Eh? Matte, Mayu nee-chan! What party?" Ling-chan asked, in shock, as she looked over at Oshitari who, unlike himself for once, was grinning away at her. "Oshitari, you traitor! How come you never gave me warning for this?! Chottomatte, nee-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Ling-chan yelped as she was pulled into a room with maids and designers waiting for the pair of them. As they dressed Ling-chan in record time, Mayu explained to her that there is a sakura party in an hour's time and that the Oshitaris are the hosts. Family, business partners and close friends would be invited to the mansion and both Mayu and Oshitari decided to invite Ling-chan along for it. However, both of them did not mention about the nature of the party as they knew that Ling-chan would refuse should she know about it. Hence, Mayu came up with the scheme of inviting Ling-chan to tea, while getting her to model the kimonos that she designed for her, which was true as yards and yards of fabulous clothes were draped around Ling-chan, creating a modern yet gorgeous kimono. Once done, the beauticians and hair stylists stepped in as they worked their magic with makeup and scissors. With barely a minute more to spare, the whole work force finished their work in an hour as Mayu exclaimed over Ling-chan, who was pretty resigned at this point to the whole idea of a Sakura party.

"Some friend you are, Oshitari! To leave me to Mayu nee-chan like that earlier! I didn't know she would set things up this way!" Ling-chan hissed at Oshitari later, as he escorted her around, introducing her to his family and friends as his overseas friend and the one who won the Tea Arena recently. She added an elbow to his stomach discretely as Oshitari grunted in response.

"Gomen ne, Ling-chan…" Oshitari replied after recovering from the painful jab that Ling-chan gave him. "But if I didn't set things up this way, you would refuse to come right?" "Humph! You could have given warning at least!" Ling-chan huffed.

"Oh dear, a beauty is displeased with Oshitari? Come to my arms, dear one, as ore-sama would make a better escort than Oshitari!" a new but familiar voice rose from Ling-chan's back. Stiffening in response, Ling chan turned around and faced Atobe as he smirked down at her. Looking straight into his eyes, Ling chan retorted "Better escort than Oshitari-kun? I can see that your manners have not improved, Atobe-san. Or should I address you as Monkey-King, as Ryoma told me to? If so, how can a monkey king be a better escort than Oshitari-kun, who is a gentleman to his bones?"

At this saucy retort, Atobe stopped short and looked down at Ling chan who looked back at him in the eye. Highly amused and interested by this girl who dares to challenge him and speak to him face to face without breaking into simpering fits or giggles, Atobe raised an eyebrow in challenge as he replied "But my dear, you must not take into account what a brat says, would you? A lady like you should never get her ears sullied by the crude words of a brat; abet a good tennis playing brat. In addition, you should trust me, Atobe Keigo, the ultimate gentleman amongst gentlemen. At your service, Ling-chan."

"Ah, so you do have some manners at least, Atobe-san. In that case, I shall not address you as Monkey King, the title which you so richly deserve. As for the brat that you just mentioned, mind you, he is still your kohai. It does not make a good impression on others that you speak ill of your junior this way, Atobe-san. After all, I am of the same age as this brat that you mentioned. Does that makes me a brat by association too, Atobe-san?" Ling-chan replied, a faint smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she saw how the Atobe heir tried to regain his composure and digest this piece of news at the same time. Oshitari, who was at her side, hid his smirk in Ling-chan's hair as he turned away from his friend to whisper into Ling-chan's ear "Bravo, Ling-chan. It's not every day that one can take down Keigo. From a girl, no less!"

Turning back to his friend who is still at a loss for words, Oshitari cut in smoothly "Excuse us, Keigo, I see that my mother is signaling for me and Ling-chan. There are many guests here today who wish to know Ling-chan as she modeled the kimonos that nee-san designed so beautifully. The most beautiful hana amongst the sakuras, won't you say? Sumimasen." With that, he led Ling-chan away, in the direction of his mother. Just as she bypassed Atobe, Ling-chan said sympathetically "Ja ne, Atobe-san".

****NEXT DAY, AFTER THE FINAL BELL AT SCHOOL****

"Yosh! We are done at last!" Ling-chan said, as she stretched her arms above her head. Turning to Tezuka who was packing his things away, she continued "Let's go for lunch at the canteen before we meet up with the rest of the team for -" Her words were cut off and lost amongst the screams that rose suddenly from the corridor. Without a second word for Tezuka, Ling-chan sprinted for the door, so to see what the commotion was about and if any need assistance. Tezuka followed her closely. Both of them stopped at the frame of the door as they saw who was the cause of the ruckus.

"Kaya! It's Atobe-sama! What is he doing here?" A girl from F class shrieked.

"He's walking towards the top few classes! Could he be looking for Tezuka-sama?" Her friend asked excitedly, clutching her friend's arm tightly. "Moe!" Both of them yelped. The boys around this pair of girls sweat dropped in anime fashion.

"Don't be silly, Atobe-sama is here to see me." Ayame said, as she walked towards Atobe, smiling at the heir all the way. "Is that not so, Atobe-sama? The most popular and hottest cheerleader of Seishun – Ayame-chan, at your service." Placing a fingertip against Atobe's chest, she leaned close and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, she nearly fell straight to the ground as Atobe brushed her off as he would brush lint of dirt off his school's jacket. "Fortunately, ore-sama is not looking for you and will never look for you. Ore-sama is looking for someone with more class and elegance as compared to you." Atobe gave his trademark smirk as he walked on, causing more fan-girls screams in his wake. Coming to a stop in front of Class 3A's door, he replaced his smirk with a smile as he looked down at Ling-chan and exchanged a nod with Tezuka who stood behind Ling-chan.

"Konichiwa, Ling-chan. Ore-sama is here to escort you to lunch at one of the high class dining places in the whole of Tokyo today." Atobe smiled, as he extended a hand towards the girl, who rolled her eyes at him. In the background, gasps of shock and surprise rose in volume, with a clear shriek of outrage from Ayame. "When did I agree to a lunch invitation, Atobe-san?" Ling-chan asked, as she crossed her arms and tilted her head to one side. "I have plans already for the afternoon."

"Ah, but ore-sama is treating you to lunch as apology for my poor manners yesterday at the sakura party. You cannot turn down a meal of apology, can you, hime? This will give ore-sama a chance to know you better and thus, show you that ore-sama have the best manners." Cue more shrieks from the fan girls.

"No. I am not going with you for lunch and yes, I can turn down a meal of apology since you did not inform me in the first place." Ling-chan stated bluntly as Atobe looked fairly scandalized at her answer. His fan girls continued to whisper "How dare her, to turn down Atobe-sama's invitation! I would kill to be in her shoes!" Ling-chan continues to ignore the feverish whispers that rolled over the trio of them as she explained her reason for her refusal. "I promised a group of friends before the sakura party that I will be studying with them today for their upcoming tests and will be helping with the first and second years with their studies too. I cannot go with you for lunch, Atobe-san. Gomen."

"Then let ore-sama come along with you. You will definitely have breaks in between the study slots. We can go for coffee then. Ore-sama knew that your favourite drink is coffee." Atobe said, pleased with himself at the idea. Hearing this, Ling-chan swore softly under her breath at Oshitari, as she guessed that it must be he who spilled her drink's preferences to the heir.

"Chee, so monkey king is here to steal Ling-chan sempai away?" Ryoma spoke up as he popped up next to Ling-chan, who smiled at him. "Are you sure, monkey king? She will be guarded by the whole of the tennis team, who will be studying with her. You won't get your chance in stealing her away from us, especially with bochou and Fuji-sempai around. Go back and eat your bananas. Heh."

"Oh? Let's see about that, brat. I will show you how ore-sama secures a date with Ling-chan before the end of today! Watch and learn, little boy!" Atobe tossed the challenge straight at Ryoma, who lifted his chin at the diva in return. Caught between the both of them, Ling-chan groaned.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Atobe has made his declaration! How will things turn out between the whole of Seishun tennis team and the diva? Will he succeed in getting his way with Ling-chan? Do tell me your views!**

**Review please! =D Till the next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, so if you bring x over to the right hand side, how many 'x's would you have altogether?" Ling-chan asked, as she pointed to the paper which Eiji working on. "Hm… 2'x's, which means I can divide 'y' by 2."

"Why?" Ling-chan asked.

"The question wanted x to be the subject right?" Eiji replied, looking up uncertainly.

"Excellent. This is what it meant by making x the subject. Do you understand this concept now, Eiji-kun?" Ling chan smiled.

"Hai! Ling-chan is an excellent sensei! My own sensei would never ask me why to do something this way." Eiji chirped, as he finished off the rest of his sums with astonishing speed. Pushing them across to Ling-chan, he asked "Can you check for me, Ling-chan?"

Before Ling-chan had the chance to take the papers to check, Atobe plucked the papers out of Eiji's hands and drawled "Ore-sama will do so since Ling-chan is busy. The faster she is done, the sooner we can be off for our coffee date. Be honored, Kikumaru-san." He scanned the paper silently, before handling the paper back to a nervous Eiji, proclaiming "All is correct, except for the last sum. It should be negative instead of positive."

"Eh?" Ling-chan questioned, as she looked up from her own work, which was on Japanese history. "Let me see, how can that be?" She plucked the paper from Eiji who looked utterly crestfallen. "Daijoubu, Eiji-kun. You had improved at least, ne?" Ling chan said absent-mindedly as she checked the sums. Coming to the last question, she smirked a little as she turned to Eiji and said "Omedeto, Eiji-kun, everything is correct. Atobe-san is wrong. Don't worry!" At this, Atobe was shocked, how could he calculate the sum wrongly? He is the top student of his school, maintaining a perfect score throughout his study years! Leaning close to Ling-chan who knew what was going through his head, he challenged her "Prove it."

"Let's get others to prove it for you to see. Taka onii-san, can you do it please? Your best subject is mathematics after all." Ling-chan said, as she pushed the paper towards her cousin. "Oh…Hai!" Takashi stammered, as Atobe growled at him. Looking at the last sum, he worked through it quickly before confirming "Ano… it's correct, Atobe-san. This is how you do it…" He showed the workings to Atobe who frowned over it. While Atobe was looking over the workings, Momoshiro sneaked a racket to Takashi, who grabbed it and shouted "YEAH, BABY! THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT! CAN YOU DO IT MAN?" At Tezuka's glare, Momo hid behind his text while Kaido reached over to take the racket away from his sempai, not before smacking Momo on the head with it. As expected, these two tennis players get into an argument yet again.

"Sa sa, enough, Momo, Kaido." Fuji said, as he tried to calm the situation down. "He started it, sempai! He hit me!" Momo whined to Fuji, who looked amused. "Sheeeesh, peach butt, you are the one who gave Kawamura sempai the racket!" Kaido hissed in return. "Enough." Tezuka said. That one single word caused both players to stop immediately and look at their captain, who looked stern. "Have you finished the work that Ling-chan assigned to you for practice? She is here to help you study and yet you did not finish what she had helped you with. Do it." Hearing this, both players bowed and went back to their work while throwing each other death glares.

At this moment, Atobe sat back and nodded. "So des ne! Ore-sama understands now. It was a careless mistake on my part." "Cheeeeee, monkey king cannot tell the difference between a plus or minus? What an ignorant monkey king." Ryoma remarked from the other side of the long table bench where the whole team gathered together for revision. At this, Atobe growled and would have snapped at the young boy if not for the hand that Ling-chan laid upon his arm. Without looking up from her own work, she said clearly, in English "I took Atobe-san to task a few days ago about manners and yet you are as bad, if not worse, Ryoma. He is your senior and deserves the respect. Remember, this is Japan, not America. Do keep a civil tongue in your mouth or I will embarrass you by checking your chemistry work, which I bet is a nightmare as compared to your physics. Plus, Atobe-san did help you with a chemical formula earlier, which you haven't thank him for."

At this threat and reminder, the young boy sulked and went back to his work, which was chemistry, the subject which he detests with passion. Atobe smirked and went back to his reading of his company reports while silence reign again for a few more moments, with the sound of flipping papers breaking in occasionally. Eventually, Ling-chan looked up from her work and glanced at her watch.

"Let's pack up and go. It's close to 6pm already. Shall we have sushi at ojisan's? I heard there is unagi today." Ling-chan smiled as cheers broke out from the gluttons in the team. Looking over at Atobe who was penning something in his papers, she asked "Atobe-san? Would you like to have dinner with us? Unless you have dinner appointments already planned." "No, ore-sama expects to bring you for both coffee and dinner today. How about going now?" Atobe replied, as he packed his papers away into a branded Louis Vitton document bag, looking expectantly at her. "Let's walk and talk." Ling-chan said, as she turned away.

*****WALKING TOWARDS THE SUSHI PLACE*****

As Takashi lead the way to his house, Ling-chan, Atobe and Tezuka walked behind the team, with the 2 boys flanking her. Up at the front, Inui was busy scribbling into his notebook while murmuring "data, new data…" all the time. Oishi, who was walking beside him, sweatdropped and asked "Ano…Inui, do you think Atobe-san will succeed in asking Ling-chan out?" "Fu… 58%." Inui replied as his glasses glinted.

"58% what? He would succeed? He would not?" Oishi continued to ask while Eiji looked on expectantly next to him.

"58% that we will find out the answer in 4 hours time." Inui replied as he pushed his spectacles higher up on the bridge of his nose.

"4 hours? Why 4 hours?" Eiji wondered out loud as the trio continued hopping to the sushi place.

"That is because, we will finish our dinner in 4 hours time" Inui smirked as he looked at his friends who laughed at his answer. Takashi, who was at the front of the pack, turned around, smiled and said "Ano….Welcome to my place! Oto-san, my friends are here for dinner and Ling-chan wants unagi!"

"Ling-chan wants unagi? Then she will have the best then!" Takashi's mother chimed as she bustled from the kitchen, heading towards the girl who just entered and was taking off her shoes. "Welcome home, my dear!"

"Arigato, oba-san. Tadaimas!" Ling-chan replied as she smiled at her aunt who then noticed Atobe behind her. "Ano…this is Atobe Keigo." Ling-chan said, as she waved to the boy who bowed respectfully. "He will be having dinner with the team as well." "So des ne. Welcome, Atobe-kun! Come, take a seat."

The whole team occupied one long wooden table, facing each other as plates of food were passed around. Ling-chan sat between the two captains and talked to both of them as the meal progressed. As the meal came to an end, it was close to 10 p.m. at night. Inui was right – dinner was spanned over 4 hours, for a buffet. By the end of it, the whole team gathered at the counter, paying for the food which they consumed with relish. Bowing to Takashi's parents, they thanked the couple and glanced over at Atobe, who continued to stand next to Ling-chan. As the last guest to leave for the day, Ling-chan walked with him to the front of the restaurant where she stopped at the entrance and turned around to face him.

"Very well, Atobe-san. I accept your invitation for tea. Only tea. In truth, I really didn't want to go out with you at all. However, you showed me that you can be nice if you want to. Since you really put in effort to convince me today, I will meet you after school tomorrow. Would you be free then?"

"For you, I would be." Atobe drawled, as he looked at the girl in front of him. This is really the first time where he had to work so hard to get a girl to go out with him! "I will pick you up at the front of the school gates then, around 3.30 p.m.? I know of a place that serves excellent coffee." He paused, as Ling-chan shook her head. "No, there's no need to pick me up. I can make my way there myself. Where is it?"

As Atobe listed the location of the dessert place, Ling-chan wrote it down on a slip of paper that she had in her pocket. Nearing the end of the paper, she wrote her own mobile number and tore the portion of the paper off and handed it to Atobe, who took it with a smile.

"Drop me a SMS later with your name on it please, so that I will know it's you. Should I be late, at least I can contact you and not leave you waiting for me. Goodnight, Atobe-san." Ling-chan said. With a bow and smile, she turned and stepped into the house, closing the doors behind her softly.

Looking in the direction which Ling-chan had gone, all was silent for a while before Atobe broke the silence by saying "Get out of those bushes, mina-san. I know you guys are hiding there." At his words, the whole of Seishun tennis team, with the sole exception of Tezuka, fell out of the bushes and looked up at him, surprised to be found out so easily. Eiji was certainly looking at Atobe in awe "Do you have super powers, Atobe-san? X-ray eyes or something? How did you know we are there?"

"Ore-sama knew that you did not go off earlier. The reason why you paid up so quickly and left was because you wanted to stake out your positions in front of the house and see if Ling-chan would accept going on a date with me tomorrow. As you can see, Ryoma, your dear Ling-chan sempai is going out with me tomorrow. Admit defeat, brat!" Atobe smirked, as he looked at the boy who glared back at him.

"Humph. As if Ling-chan sempai would be easily charmed by the likes of you, Monkey King." Ryoma retorted, as he pulled on the brim of cap. "She certainly made you work hard in asking her out! Inui sempai was right, you would get the answers only 4 hours later, after dinner! How's the experience, for someone who proclaim that he will always get the girls he want within 4 minutes? Heh."

"Regardless of which, ore-sama got her to come to a coffee date with me tomorrow. The end is all it matters, is it not?" Atobe replied with a haughty lift of his chin. "Ah, here comes ore-sama's car to pick me up. Trust me, by the end of tomorrow, I will have Ling-chan saying how great it was an experience being with me. Sayorana, brat." With that catty remark, Atobe stepped into the waiting limo which drove off silently into the night.

*****THE NEXT DAY, AT THE DESSERT PLACE*****

"Welcome, Hitachiin-sama. Atobe-sama had been waiting for you." A pretty waitress at the door of the café smiled as she opened the door wide for Ling-chan who was just walking up the steps. Sighing silently to herself, Ling-chan smiled and thanked the waitress who showed the way to the table where Atobe was waiting.

As the duo walked into the room, the décor turned distinctly French in terms of design. The faint smell of cakes and pies filled the air with an overlaying aroma of freshly brewed coffee. It is, as if a Parisian café was transported to the heart of Tokyo. Seated near the windows, overlooking the streets of Tokyo was Atobe, with various papers on the table. Seeing the arrival of Ling-chan, he stood up immediately and walked to her seat, pulling out the chair for her. Taking her seat with a smile, Ling-chan said"Konnichiwa, Atobe-san. You are early"

"Konnichiwa, Ling-chan. You are the one who is truly early. I thought we agreed to meet at 3.30 p.m. Yet here you are, arriving at 3.00 p.m. As a gentleman, I must never keep a lady waiting; hence, I arrived earlier than you. Though I confess, my chauffeur just dropped me off moments ago." Atobe replied as he noticed the look of surprise fletching across her face. "I told you, I will prove to you that I have the best manners around."

"What's the purpose of it showing only to me and no one else? That does not help you in any way in improving your image with the rest, Atobe-san." Ling-chan smiled as she picked up the menu to open it. "Enough, we are here to have coffee and desserts, not to debate. What do you suggest, Atobe-san?"

"Your favourite vanilla latte is very famous here as they extracted the vanilla from vanilla beans. The millie-fille is quite good as well. Since these two are your favourites, I am sure you will order them?" "Hai. You have done your homework, Atobe-san. Likewise, cheesecake and espresso for you." Ling-chan grinned at Atobe's expression of surprise. "Don't be so surprised, Atobe-san. After all, I must return the favor of you finding out about my eating habits! Your eating preference is easier to find out as compared to mine. I wonder who did you ask?"

At this statement, Atobe only smiled and kept silent. As time passed, both of them chattered idly while enjoying their coffees. Since he knew that Ling-chan was not one girl to be impressed by his looks or wealth, Atobe stopped using those means to impress her. Instead, he tried to create a good impression by the thoughtfulness and effort that he showed so far. Once the cakes arrived, both of them took a sampling bite each and Ling-chan was certainly all smiles with her selection. "Oishi-desu! Arigato, Atobe-san, for such a good recommendation! I will definitely bring others to this store in the future." So saying, she took another bite as her thoughts wandered towards people such as Ryoma and Akaya, the ones who seem to like cakes and pastries.

Suddenly, a loud shocking bang resonated against the glass which Ling-chan and Atobe sat next to. Both of them looked up from their cakes; first at each other and then together, towards the glass window. What they found plastered against the glass was certainly an amusing sight –Kirihara Akaya, face all but flattened against the glass, mouth agape as he tried to shout something and his fist, banging uselessly. It's certainly easy to make out the words that he was shrieking "Ling-chan sempai~~~! Atobe, you bastard! What are you doing with her?!"

Turning around to face Atobe, who raised an eyebrow at her, Ling-chan shook her head in apology. Rising from her seat, she gestured towards the cakes, "Please continue, I will be back in a while. I will speak to Akaya." As she turned to go, Atobe grabbed her hand to hold her still. Outside, one could see Akaya yell in anger and foaming at the mouth as he saw the sight. "Let her go, Atobe! You have no right to touch Ling-chan sempai in any way!"

Nodding towards the waitress who served them earlier, Atobe simply ordered "Bring the boy from outside in here." The waitress bowed in response and stepped away to comply. Holding onto Ling-chan's hand, Atobe tugged gently as he said "Come, Ling-chan, sit down and drink your latte. There is no need for you to go personally when one can get the waitress to bring that boy in. Trust me, he would be stomping in within seconds." At this, Ling-chan sighed softly and sat.

True enough, one could certainly hear Akaya as he literally STOMPED his way to the table where both of them were seated. His eyes were red and steam was practically pouring out from his ears. Taking in the sight in front of her, Ling-chan sat back and said "Akaya, where are your manners?" Said boy ignored her presence and growled at Atobe who looked unfazed at the threatening aura that was emitting from the junior. "You playboy! How dare you target Ling-chan sempai?! Wait till I report this to our Buchou! He would definitely roast you over the fire for this!"

"That's enough, Akaya!" Ling-chan snapped, as she glared at the baby of Rikkai, who looked sullen but kept his mouth closed at last. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much. There is no need to run to Yukimura-sempai for everything. He is still recovering! I would not have you running to him for such a trival matter!"

At this rebuke, Akaya burst out "But he is a well-known playboy, Ling-chan sempai! You have to be careful with him! Where are the rest of Seishun's players? They knew of this wolf and his evil ways as well! In fact, you should keep away from him as far as possible!"

Hearing this, Ling-chan looked over at Atobe who took a sip of his espresso. He remarked candidly "Seems like I got a bad reputation as the ladies' man after all." "Damn right you –oof!" Whatever words that Akaya wanted to say was stuffed back into his mouth by a piece of pastry that Ling-chan stuffed into his mouth. "I said before, that's enough. Eat that pastry and be quiet." She added in a glare for good measure. Akaya pouted but kept quiet.

Turning back to Atobe, she shook her head at him and said "See what I mean about manners and that attitude of yours, Atobe-san? Alright, I think I will go and bring this little troublemaker with me. Otherwise, he will definitely continue to make a ruckus here. Thank you very much for today. I will contact you some other day." So saying, she rose gracefully and collected her bag. Pulling on Akaya's left ear, she left the room, with the little demon protesting and chewing on the pastry that Ling-chan had stuffed in earlier. Just before the duo disappeared from the room, Akaya stuck out his tongue at Atobe and grinned.

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**Mina-san, my apologies! It had been a LOOOOOOOOONG while since I last updated. My muse abandoned me ever since I graduated and started working. Now that I have some time, I tried my best to update.**

**What do you think of this chapter so far? Another date up in flames, with interference all around him! Poor Atobe. LOL. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Till the next time, ja ne! **


	8. Chapter 8

*****HOSPITAL*****

"I tell you, Buchou, that Atobe is really a bastard, he tried to get to Ling-chan sempai all to himself at that oh-so-fancy café. Luckily, I was around in the area and managed to stop him!" Akaya boasted as he jerked his nose into the air while leaning against the wall of Yukimura's room.

Ling-chan, who was peeling an apple for Yukimura, stiffed and glared at Akaya, who shifted his attention from ceiling to his Buchou, just like a puppy seeking the approval of the owner. "Stop him! Stop him from what? We were just having coffee and cakes, in front of the whole Tokyo and café staff too! Your manners back then were disgraceful and when I decided to bring you here, it's for you to repent and reflect on your actions, not for you to boast about it in front of Yukimura-sempai!" Ling-chan scolded.

"But! Ling-chan sempai, he is a well known playboy!" Akaya retorted. "Buchou, won't you agree with me on this? I saved her from a wolf and there she sits, scolding me!" The baby of Rikkai whined, all puppy eyes at his captain. At this, Ling-chan huffed and passed a plate of cored and sliced apples to Yukimura who smiled his thanks.

Taking a bite of the apple, Yukimura was quiet for a moment before he spoke up. "Ling-chan is a mature girl who won't fall for the charms of Atobe-san, Akaya. You should have more faith in her that she knows what she is doing." At this, Akaya pouted and sulked. Offering a slice of apple on his plate to his kouhai, Yukimura continued "I know you have her interests at heart, but Ling-chan is right, your manners need to be improved on. You were wearing the school uniform, or have you forgetten? Sanada would be displeased if you had disgraced the school in any way. "

At this reminder, Akaya paled and the apple that he was chewing on fell to the floor, just as Sanada opened the door and walked in. Akaya turned a shade paler if it was possible. Glancing at Yukimura who nodded his head in acknowledgement and Ling-chan who sat next to him, Sanada then noticed Akaya who was trying to make himself as small as possible. "Akaya!" He barked. "What are you doing?"

"I…er…." Akaya stammered, wilting under the intensity of his fuku-bochou who stalked towards him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Ling-chan then stopped Sanada, by blocking him physically with her body, halting him in his walk. Pushing a piece of tissue paper into Akaya's hands, she pointed towards the floor, where the fallen slice of apple was. Picking up on the hint, Akaya scooped up the fallen apple using the tissue and scuttled towards the door, calling "I am going to throw this apple away!"

Silence then reigned in the room as all the occupants gathered their thoughts. Looking back at his friends, Sanada asked "What was that all about?" At this, Ling-chan sighed as Yukimura laughed "Long story."

*****THE NEXT DAY, SEISHUN LIBRARY*****

"WHAT?! Kirihara Akaya interrupted your date with Atobe-san?" Eiji screeched, startling everybody who was studying nearby. "Shhhhhhhh! Eiji!" Oishi admonished, as he cast apologetic looks at his fellow school mates who looked scandalized or interested in their conversation. At one corner of the long table, Inui was busy scribbling away in his notebook, muttering "Fu….fu….data, new data.."

Ling-chan was exasperated as she continued working on her calculus without looking up. "Yes, Akaya was there suddenly and I didn't get to finish my latte as much as I wanted to. No, it is NOT a date with Atobe-san; we were there for tea and Eiji - " She said suddenly, looking up at the cat-like figure in front of her with steely eyes, "if you continue screeching here over the matter of my tea session with Atobe-san, I swear I won't bring you to that café where I had the best cheesecake and fruit cake in the whole of Tokyo."

With that threat hanging in the air, Eiji slapped two hands over his mouth and backed off to where Oishi was sitting. Stiffing a sigh, Ling-chan looked back over her work, which she completed while Eiji was screeching away. A gentle touch on her arm caused her to look up at Fuji who was sitting next to her. "Sa….Ling-chan, question number 12. You missed out a number." "Ah! Arigato, Fuji-kun." Ling-chan smiled as she corrected her sums. Once done, she looked over to her other side, where Ryuzaki sat, frowning over another English comprehension yet again. "Ryuzaki-chan….your tenses…"

Just before Ryuzaki could reply, an interruption came in the form of the librarian who approached the table "Hitachiin-san? There is a package delivered to the school and it's at the counter now. Can you pick it up please?" At Ling-chan's puzzled look, the librarian added with a smile "It's a huge bouquet of roses. Is it your birthday?"

"Huh? No!" Ling-chan exclaimed, in shock. "I will go collect it immediately though. Arigato gozimas!" She rose and disappeared in the wake of the librarian while the team members all looked at one another, grim faced. Barely five minutes later, Ling-chan returned, holding a humongous bouquet of baby pink roses. Squeals went up immediately as all the girls present gossiped and gushed over it.

"Kya! Such a beautiful bouquet! Who gave it to her?"

"So many roses! How many stalks do you think are there?"

"Pink! The colour of love! Ooooh, Hitachiin-san is so lucky! I want to be her!"

"Must be from Atobe-sama! I overheard from Kikumaru-san that Hitachiin-san went on a date with him! I am soooooooooooooo envious!"

Returning to her table, Ling-chan placed the bouquet gently on the table while she took her seat. Eyeing all who were present at the table with her, she smiled helplessly as she admitted "Yes, from Atobe-san." The commotion around them increased in intensity until the librarian had to hustle the trouble-mongers out. "Ano….it's so pretty, Ling-chan." Ryuzaki said, as she felt the velvet smooth text of the petals. "How many stalks are there?"

"99 stalks." Kawamura said; who had done a quick count earlier. "Wah! 99 stalks! It must have cost a fortune then! How many burgers can I buy with this?" Momoshiro wondered as he looked at the bouquet. "Sheeeesh, peach butt! Don't drool onto my books!" Kaidoh hissed as he yanked his books away. Just as the two is getting into a scuffle, Tezuka spoke up, halting the pair's actions, "What are you going to do with this bouquet, Ling-chan? If you bring it back to our classroom later, it's going to cause an even bigger commotion."

"Don't worry; I will distribute it to Atobe-san's fans in the school! Should there be leftovers, I will pass it to the flower arranging club, who will definitely be delighted to accept them." So saying, Ling-chan started unwrapping the floral paper, issuing instructions as she did so "Ah, Ryuzaki-chan? Can you pass me a pair of scissors? Ano….aniki, can you please keep my books away for me? I need the space…."

Extracting three best-looking blooms, Ling-chan wrapped them up and secured it with the ribbons that had come along with it. Presenting it to Ryuzaki, she smiled and said "For you, Ryuzaki-chan. You like pink roses, don't you? Here are three. Put them into a vase when you get home!" Grabbing her bag, she hoisted it over her shoulder before she picked up the remaining 96 stalks of roses. "I will see all of you after class. I got to give out these roses first! Sayonara!" With that, she left the library, but not before she gave another 3 stalks to the librarian who smiled in appreciation.

The whole team looked at one another and finally, Ryoma broke the silence "Looks like we have to guard Ling-chan sempai well. Monkey King is really coming all out to impress her." The rest of the team, with the exception of the confused Ryuzaki, Fuji and Tezuka, nodded as one. "Yosh!"

*****SCHOOL DISMISSAL, OUTSIDE SEISHUN SCHOOL GATES*****

"Oh man, that is a beauty alright. I am so envious! Wonder who is she waiting for?"

"Whoever it is, it must be someone rich. Do you know how much that baby cost?"

Walking through the school gates with her cousin on her right and Fuji on her left, Ling-chan overheard that particular conversation and stopped in her tracks as she looked at the beautiful BMW convertible parked directly in front her. The driver's door opened and a black leather clad foot appeared, followed by white pants, which ultimately ended off with the appearance of Atobe, wearing a pair of Ray-Bans.

Ling-chan sighed mentally as she greeted Atobe "Konichwa, Atobe-san. Thanks for the flowers today. They are lovely." "If they are as lovely as you claim, how come you are not holding onto them?" Atobe questioned, as he took off his sunglasses, looking at her. "While I was waiting here, I saw many other girls holding onto a stalk of pink rose each."

"Hai, because they are lovely, I shared your graciousness with the school, especially to your fans here. Your fans were over the moon and last I heard, they swore that they will write a letter of thanks to you. So please be prepared for massive fan-mail over the next few days. Oh, I do believe I added a few more members to your fan club too." Ling-chan replied as Fuji smirked and Atobe groaned. He raked his hair with his fingers in an obvious form of frustration as he considered the amount of junk that he would receive. Gaining back his composure, he looked back at the girl whom he was trying so hard to impress but failing "Thank you for your efforts then. Can I buy you a cup of latte to express my thanks? We were so rudely interrupted yesterday."

"Gomen ne, Atobe, but Ling-chan and Takashi-kun would be coming with me to my house. I have some new cacti that bloomed and Ling-chan wanted to see them. Another day perhaps?" Fuji smiled a tight smile as he gestured to the clear path next to him. "Let's go, Ling-chan." The girl in question nodded as she started walking "Sayonara, Atobe-san.", leaving the Atobe heir looking at their diminishing figures as they walked away.

And so it continues; despite Atobe's best attempts, his efforts were thwarted by the tennis players of BOTH Seishun and Rikkai. There will always be someone who will walk home with her, or the team would organize study sessions together, keeping the girl in their midst. There was even a session when both schools sat down together to study! Needless to say, not much studying was done that day as disputes and scuffles broke out, requiring the attention of Tezuka or Sanada. Despite their differences, all the players agreed on one single fact – Atobe is NOT ALLOWED to go near Ling-chan!

*****CONVERSATION ROOM*****

_**Oshitari-sama says**__:_

_Atobe-kun is a foul mood these few days, Ling-chan. I guess all his attempts to get close to you were thwarted by your friends? _

_**Ling-chan says:**_

_I do not know if this is a blessing or a curse. I am so heavily surrounded by the guys! No matter where I go, someone is bound to be there. I have Tezuka-kun in class, Fuji-kun or aniki after school and even if I want to go shopping, Eiji-kun would tag along! This is madness!_

_Rikkai's players are as bad too. Especially Akaya! If he knows that I am visiting Yukimura, he would come to my school to wait for me and then go to the hospital together. _

_**Oshitari-sama says:**_

_Well, one can see that you are precious to them and thus, must be guarded at all times. I can sense your frustration increasing though._

_**Ling-chan says:**_

_I AM FRUSTRATED. I want to go out on my own without these "bodyguards"! I can't even read a book in peace without someone hovering nearby! To think that I can ignore people at will the last time! They fidget so much that I am distracted beyond measure! Do you have any suggestions, Oshitari-kun?_

_**Oshitari-sama says:**_

_Tell your team mates that you are coming to my house on Saturday for a fitting by nee-san. They would not follow you then. After that, we can zoom out to do something that you like. A bookstore then a café, how about that?_

_**Ling-chan says:**_

_Arigato gozimas, Oshitari-kun! You are my life savior! Then again, is your nee-san really in? _

_**Oshitari-sama says:**_

_She is. Why?_

_**Ling-chan says: **_

_Since she is in, I should go and pay my respects at least. Basic courtesy and manners after all! _

_**Oshitari-sama says:**_

_It's nice of you to say so, but do go straight out with Yusshi, my dear!_

_**Ling-chan says:**_

_Mayu nee-chan? Did you take over the laptop again? Hahahaha… _

_**Oshitari-sama says:**_

_How clever of you, my dear girl. Yusshi was so engrossed talking to you that he didn't hear me coming into his room. He is annoyed with me now as he has to surrender the laptop to me. *giggle* _

_Then again my dear, by reading this conversation over his shoulder, I saw what the problem was. Did Keigo really pester you that much? I can speak to his mother if you like. I am seeing her next week._

_**Ling-chan says:**_

_Ano….daijoubu, Mayu nee-chan. It's not totally his fault. My friends are at fault too. Thank you for the offer though. I will see you on Saturday with some simple goodies – I baked some muffins, stuffed with strawberry jam, your favourite! :D_

_**Oshitari-sama says:**_

_Arigato gozimas my dear! I look forward to your arrival then. I am swamped with work orders these few days. Your muffins would be a delightful break for me. See you then! I will send the same BMW to pick you up. Do look out for it!_

_**Ling-chan says:**_

_Hai, Mayu nee-chan. Arigato gozimas! Ja ne, Oshitari-kun! _

_**The conversation ended at 2030hr, conversation closed. Ling-chan appears offline.**_

By the time Oshitari manage to get his laptop back, Ling-chan had logged off. Glaring at his uncorrectable sister who gave him a cheeky grin in return, Mayu patted his cheek gently and said "Daijoubu, Yuushi. She will be here on Saturday and you can go out with her afterwards. Spare her to me for a quick tea break and I will be out of your hair for the whole afternoon. A good deal right? Hahaha!"

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**2 months for this update! Definitely an improvement as compared to some the previous chapters. I must thank many of the readers out there who sent many encouraging emails to get me to write and update asap! ARIGATO!**

**Please review! :) Till the next chapter, ja ne! **


End file.
